


A Touch of Colour

by spierfeld



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, Riverdale High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfeld/pseuds/spierfeld
Summary: This story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. More specifically Archie Andrews and his friends. In our world, we spend our lives searching for our soulmate, wondering who they could be… or if we’ve already found them. That’s what happens in our world, but not in theirs.Archie Andrew’s world is colourless, that is… until you find your soulmate. As his classmates and friends’ worlds burst into colour around him, Archie desperately searches for his own soulmate.





	1. Colourless

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to switch between Americanised spellings and British spelling - sorry about that! I usually use British spelling, but wanted to use Americanised spelling since Riverdale is an American show. Please excuse this! Thanks!

Archie Andrews was your typical boy next door. He loved sports, he was a talented musician, and he had a loving mother and father, all tied up in a neat bow. He had his best friend, Betty Cooper, who doubled as his next door neighbour. She was always there for him, and vice versa. 

The only thing that wasn’t perfect in Andrews’ life was that he hadn’t met his soulmate yet. 

In the world Archie Andrews lived in, everything was black and white. There were no colours. One could only see in colour if they came in contact with their soulmate. Betty Cooper had already met her soulmate, Jughead Jones, when they were young. Betty could see things in colour, she could see things in a way that was indescribable to her friend. 

Betty and Archie sat in a booth at Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe, awaiting their burgers to arrive. Betty sipped on the straw of her strawberry milkshake, as she pondered what Archie’s soulmate might look like. She was picturing a wonderful, raven-haired girl, who was understanding, caring, and passionate. She looked much like the girl who was walking through the door. Archie looked at Betty, confused as to why she looked so focused. 

“Betty?” Archie waved his hand, to break her gaze.

“Oh, sorry, I just- don’t you ever wonder what your soulmate might look like?” She enquired.

“Constantly. But I try not to focus on it, you know, as I have other things to worry about. I imagine she’d be pretty, though.” Archie furrowed his brows, hoping Betty would change the topic, as he felt ashamed that he didn’t know his soulmate yet. He knew it was a silly thing to be ashamed of, but most of his peers were already seeing in colour. 

 

“I called in an order, for Lodge?” Said the girl with the dark hair to Pop Tate.

“Two burgers, yeah. Almost ready, but you gotta wait.” Pop Tate called, as he headed back to the kitchen. The girl looked over to the two sitting in the booth, and smiled. Archie instantly felt drawn to this girl.

“Hi there,” she started, “Veronica Lodge. And you are?”

“Archie. Andrews,” he smiled back. 

“Hi, Betty Cooper.” Betty smiled, raising an eyebrow at Archie. Archie narrowed his eyes at her.

“Are you both at Riverdale High?” Veronica queried. They both nodded. 

“Wait, you said Veronica Lodge, right? I’m giving you your tour tomorrow,” Betty beamed. 

“How fun!” Veronica grinned. Pop Tate came back to the counter, holding a paper bag, and Veronica looked over, “Well, that’d be me. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“See you,” Betty and Archie said in unison.

Betty widened her eyes at Archie, and he laughed it off. 

“What? She could be your soulmate, Arch. You just need a way to figure it out. And you know I love a challenge,” she grinned.

“Alright, Betty. I’ll leave it to you, but don’t make it weird. Not like you did when you thought Cheryl Blossom was my soulmate,” Archie pressed. When they were fourteen, Betty had started to hang out with Cheryl, and Cheryl had never really met Archie. Betty thought that Cheryl may have been Archie’s soulmate, and so, she tried to push them together. The only problem was that Betty was too forceful, and Cheryl was scared off. Well, that, and that Cheryl wasn’t Archie’s soulmate.

* * *

 

“Please stand for the National Anthem,” the Principal called. The students all stood, and Archie was looking through the crowd of students among him. He noticed a boy wearing a v-neck sweater, a brown leather bag draped across his shoulder. His hair was neatly swept to the side. Archie felt intrigued by this boy, he wanted to know him. He was stood next to Cheryl Blossom, who looked considerably tall next to him. Next to Archie were Betty and Veronica, and at the top of the bleachers stood Jughead Jones, with his infamous beanie atop his head.

As Archie was heading to his locker, he noticed the new boy coming towards him.  _ Perhaps his locker is near mine _ , Archie thought to himself. Archie fumbled with the lock, and put his combination in. At least, what he thought it was. The summer break wasn’t that long, was it? The boy stood at the locker next to Archie’s, looked at the paper in his hand, and opened his locker with ease.

“Hey, uh, are you new here?” Archie asked.

“Yeah, I’m Kevin Keller. I, uh, I was going to ask if you were new too, but I think the Riverdale Varsity jacket answers my question.” He chuckled. Archie smiled. Archie played with his lock for a moment, seeing if he could miraculously remember his code. He looked up at Kevin, who was watching him curiously. Archie tried one last potential code, and his locker opened.

“There you go,” Kevin smirked.

 

After second period, Veronica approached Archie, full of confidence.

“Hey, Andrews,” she called.

“Veronica,” Archie smiled.

“I think we both know that there’s something here,” she waved her hand around the space between the two, “why don’t we hang out sometime? Is there a nice coffee shop around here, or something like that?”

“Oh, wow, ha, okay,” Archie felt flustered. He’d never been on a date before. “Uh, there’s a coffee shop on the corner across from the bookstore. We could go there?”

“Sure thing. I can’t do today, but perhaps tomorrow?” She suggested.

“Uh, sure.”

“Great.” Veronica smiled, “I’ll see you then!” She turned on her heel, and headed to her third period. 

Archie had biology third period, and to his teacher’s dismay, he turned up fairly late, calming his nerves after talking to the girl who was potentially his soulmate. The only available seat in the classroom was next to Kevin Keller, so that was where Archie sat. For some reason, Archie’s nerves were back, his stomach swarming with butterflies. He looked over at Kevin, who was copying notes from the blackboard. His heart was racing. Why was his body acting this way? He wasn't used to it. Maybe Veronica really was his soulmate, if he felt like this after she asked him on a date.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie Andrews goes on his first date with Veronica, who seems defensive about her past. Kevin and Veronica discuss their soulmate situations.

After school the next day, Archie was getting ready for his date. He wasn’t sure how to dress, should he dress casually? Or should he wear something more formal, to show that he cares? Is a tie too much to wear to a coffee date? A bow tie? He was tense, he wanted to know how she was dressing, so he could wear something to a similar standard. After fifteen minutes of putting together different outfits, he ended up throwing on a simple button-down shirt, and some black jeans.

Archie walked through the doors of the coffee shop, noticing Veronica up at the counter, waiting in line. He walked over to her, and said hello.

“Archie. What took you so long?” she frowned, and took her phone out of her jacket pocket to check the time. “You’re ten minutes late. I was starting to think you stood me up.”

“Oh, no, of course not. I was just… helping my dad out with some things,” he lied. He felt embarrassed that he spent fifteen minutes picking an outfit.

When it came to their turn in line, Archie ordered an iced coffee, and Veronica ordered a mocha. They went to sit at the table in the corner, the one with the cushioned seats.

“So, Veronica, what brought you to Riverdale?” Archie inquired.

“Oh, I think that’s more of a second, third date kind of story. I’ll just give you the shortened reason - my mom and I wanted a change. New York just wasn’t fit for us anymore.” She pursed her lips. “How long have you been here?”

“Born and raised. My dad’s a construction worker, he owns Andrews Constructions. My mom’s in Chicago. She’s a lawyer.” He took a sip from his coffee, looking out the window. He noticed the new boy, Kevin, walking past the shop, carrying a paper bag with the logo from the bookstore nearby on it. Archie felt his heart speed up. Must be the nerves from the date, he convinced himself.

“Are they divorced?” Veronica asked. “Sorry, that was a bit rude, that’s probably another second-third date question.”

“No, it’s okay. They’re separated. They’re trying to figure things out.” He sighed.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” She frowned.

“It’s whatever.” He looked away. A few moments of silence passed before they spoke again.

“If you don’t mind me asking, have you met your soulmate already? I would assume not, as you’re on this date with me, but you could have met him in New York?” Archie asked.

“No, I haven’t. Unless it’s you, but I’d like to keep the mystery for a little longer. It’s more fun that way, don’t you think?” She smiled. Archie smiled back.

 

Archie came back from his date in a giddy mood, he thought it went quite well. Veronica said she’d like to go out again sometime, so Archie took that as a sign it was a good date. For some reason, though, Archie could not seem to get Kevin Keller out of his head. He texted Betty to let her know how his date went, but he couldn’t see her through his window. She was probably just out with Jughead.

Kevin Keller sat in his bedroom, scrolling through his Instagram feed. He saw posts from his old friends, in his old town, having fun without him. He felt homesick. In the middle of all the posts about his old friends, he saw a post of Veronica and Archie sitting in the coffee shop. Kevin and Veronica had exchanged Instagram handles the previous day. Archie was in the seat opposite of Veronica, holding a glass of iced coffee. They were both smiling at the camera. The caption read ‘Chapter One’ Kevin felt a pang of jealousy. He wasn’t sure why. He tapped Archie’s username tagged, and requested to follow him. He locked his phone, and went downstairs for a glass of milk.

‘Follow request from @thekevinthwonder,’ read Archie’s Instagram notification. Archie switched over to the Instagram app to accept Kevin’s follow request. He followed him back, and scrolled through his page. His most recent post featured Veronica and Kevin, sitting on the student lounge, faces squished together, smiling. In the background, Betty Cooper was on another lounge, nose buried in Toni Morrison’s _Beloved._

* * *

 

Veronica walked into the student lounge the next day, and sat with Archie, Betty, and the rest of the group. They were all laughing, reminiscing back to middle school.

“Oh, my God, Arch! No matter how many times you deny it, you most definitely had a _Twilight_ phase! You could not stop talking about how Jacob was Bella’s perfect match,” Betty laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

“But it’s true! Edward was so weirdly obsessed with her, it was kinda creepy!” Archie protested.

“That was the point, wasn’t it?” Betty chuckled.

“Hey, guys,” Veronica greeted, and turned to Archie, “You were Team Jacob? Oh, Andrews, I’ve gotten myself into a handful, haven’t I?”

“Were? He clearly still is,” Jughead raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Jughead,” he extended his arm to Veronica, who shook his hand.

“Veronica,” she smiled. Betty patted the empty space on the lounge next to her, gesturing for Veronica to sit.

“So, how was your date?” Betty asked, as Veronica sat down. She looked over at Archie, who was busy conversing with Jughead and Reggie, a member of Riverdale’s Bulldogs.

“It went quite well,” Veronica grinned.

“Is he…?” Betty raised her brow.

“My soulmate? I’m not sure, we didn’t touch. And I don’t want to find out yet, I want to see how it goes,”

“But what if he isn’t, and this all goes nowhere?” Betty frowned. “Archie’s my friend, and I don’t want him getting hurt. The same goes for you,”

“But that’s the fun in it, isn’t it? Not knowing? I’m sure there’s some parallel universe where you can’t even tell who is your soulmate, and everyone is just born with the ability to see in colour. Hey, that’d be cool. Someone should write a book about that,” Veronica theorised.

“I don’t know, that sounds like it’d be a boring book. And that’s coming from the girl who loves, like, every book she reads. Anyways,” Betty sighed. “I should go. Weatherbee wants to see me.”

“Okay, see you later,” Veronica turned to look at Kevin, who was struggling to figure out the vending machine. She stood up from the lounge and headed over to him.

“Don’t bother,” she began, “Betty told me that thing hasn’t worked in two years.”

“Oh,” Kevin said, startled, “that sucks, I just lost three bucks.” Veronica tried hitting the vending machine, to see if that would change anything. She managed to get a packet of cashew nuts to fall down.

“Well, not a total waste of cash, then,” Kevin smiled. He reached down to get the packet, and started to eat the cashews.

“Kev, have you met your soulmate? I know that’s a personal, and straightforward question, but I’m curious,” Veronica frowned.

“Uh, I don’t think so. I still see don’t see colour, although, I don’t know how it would be any different. Have you?”

“I’m not sure, I hope- I think it might be Archie, but we haven’t touched yet, so it’s hard to tell. I’m just… I don’t know. I feel drawn to him, in a way I’ve never felt before.” She explained. Just then, the bell rang, and everyone made their way to class.


	3. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Veronica meet Cheryl Blossom. Betty and Veronica try out for the cheer team. Kevin shares about his father's past.

The first few periods were especially boring - for all students - so it was a relief when the bell rang for lunch. The group sat at their usual table, wishing they were old enough to leave campus. 

“Look at this slop - it’s like they got the leftovers from the previous week and put it all in a giant blender,” Betty complained.

“It’s not  _ that  _ bad,” Kevin grinned, “Back home, that is literally what they did. Well, what they used to do, minus the blender. The chefs were fired after a dozen complaints led to a health hazard court case.”

“Okay, Kevin’s old school wins worst food, hands down,” Archie said, smiling at Kevin, who looked up, and smiled back.

“My school in New York had the best food,” Veronica starts, “okay, maybe not the  _ best,  _ but it was pretty good.” the table fell silent.

Soon enough, Cheryl Blossom, captain of the Rivervixens, made her way over to their table.

“Scooch over, please, Betty?” Cheryl smiled. She sat next to Betty on the already squished bench.

“Hi, I’m Cheryl Blossom, and you are?” She looked at Veronica.

“Veronica. Lodge.” She said.

“Pretty name,” Cheryl now turned her gaze to Kevin, who was focusing on his food. “What’s your name, v-neck?”

Kevin looked up, not realising that someone was talking to him. After a pause, he realised that everyone was looking at him. “Oh, Kevin Keller. Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure,” Cheryl responded.  “Veronica, are you perhaps interested in cheerleading? You look like the type,” Cheryl looked her up and down, which wasn’t exactly easy, considering they were sitting at a table.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Veronica narrowed her eyes. Cheryl didn’t respond, so Veronica gave in. “I used to be cheer captain. Is there a team here?”

“In fact, yes there is. And yours truly is the captain,” Cheryl beamed.

“When are tryouts?” 

“After school,” Cheryl explained. “Betty, why don’t you try too? We’re always welcoming new members.”

“You’ve never asked me to join before. Actually, you literally rejected me. Remember?” Betty scolded.

“Mhmm. What happened in freshman year stays in freshman year. Besides, I think you’d make a great fit for the team,”

“I’ll think about it. Thanks, Cher.”

* * *

 

The school day came to an end, and Kevin and Archie were the only ones in the student lounge. Betty and Veronica were at cheer tryouts, and Jughead had gone home. Kevin was reading a book, of which Archie couldn’t see the cover. Archie was on his phone, taking a Buzzfeed quiz to see which  _ Friends  _ character he was. Hmm, Joey.

“Kevin,” Archie looked up.

“Archie,” Kevin replied.

“How are you getting home?”

“Bus. Why?”

“I’m waiting for Betty and Veronica. We’re going to Pop’s, do you want to come? I can drive you,” Archie offered.

“Let me check with my dad,” Kevin put a bookmark between the pages to hold his place, and put his book down.  _ ‘They Both Die at the End,’ _ read the title. He took his phone out of his pocket and started typing. Archie found himself staring, and immediately broke his gaze. He began to fidget with his phone case. Soon enough, B & V skipped down the hallway, into the student lounge, falling onto the lounge next to Kevin and Archie.

“How were tryouts?” Archie asked.

“Well, why don’t you take a look at our new cheer uniforms to find out?” Betty pulled the Rivervixens cheerleader outfit halfway out of her bag to prove a point.

“Congrats,” Kevin smiled.

“Thanks, Kev,” Veronica beamed.

Betty turned to Archie, “We still on for Pop’s? I could really do with a milkshake right now.”

“Yeah. Kevin, what’d your dad say?” Archie looked down at Kevin’s phone. Just then, his screen lit up with a text.

“He said yes.”

“Cool, let’s go,” Betty stood up, and everyone else followed. “Did Jug already leave?” she frowned.

“Uh, yeah, he said his dad needed him,” Archie said. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she sighed.

“Are you guys having problems or something?” Veronica asked. Archie assumed Betty filled her in on her soulmate situation.

“I mean, I didn’t know that soulmates could have issues, but yeah, kinda,” Betty frowned. Archie thought of his parents, who were separated, and ‘figuring things out’. Soulmates couldn’t break up, could they? Soulmates are forever, right?

* * *

 

“Thanks, Pop,” Betty smiled up at Pop Tate. Veronica immediately dug into her cheese fries, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“Oh, my God, these are so good,” she said, stuffing her face with more. Kevin had already drank half of his vanilla milkshake.

“Glad to have taken your Pop’s virginity,” Betty smiled at Kevin and Veronica.

“Nuh-uh, I had takeaway, the other night, remember? That was how we met,” Veronica pointed out.

“Well, we still took Kevin’s Pop’s virginity. That still counts,” Betty argued. 

“So, Veronica, you lived in New York before here, right?” Kevin asked, desperately changing the subject from virginity, even if it was Pop’s virginity. Kevin was awkward about this topic.

“Oh, yes,” she smiled, happy to have the focus on her.

“What brought you to Riverdale?” He sipped his milkshake. Veronica winced, and Archie was the only one to notice.

“I, uh… My mom and I wanted a change of scenery,” this wasn’t the kind of focus she wanted. Veronica was embarrassed about her dad being arrested. Understandably. “What about you? Where were you before Riverdale?”

“I was in Greendale, just across the river. My dad got a job offer as sheriff over here, and it pays a lot more than his old job, so,” He smiled sadly. “It’s probably better here for my dad anyway, since his soulmate is here, not in Greendale. My mom wasn’t his soulmate.”

“She wasn’t? But, how does that work, exactly? Was he just… desperate?” Veronica frowned.

“V! You can’t ask that!” Betty nearly-shouted. “You don’t have to answer that, Kevin.”

“Uh… It’s okay. My dad met his soulmate in high school, but his parents were against her being… ‘different,’ as they phrased it. They moved him to Greendale, where he met my mom. He thought it was hopeless, and he was never going to be with his true soulmate, so he decided to marry my mom, who was going through something… similar, I guess, except it wasn’t to do with skin colour. It was more a gender problem. My mom and dad got married, and had me. Then when my parents were old enough to be out of their parent’s control, they got a divorce, and my mom reunited with her soulmate. My dad didn’t, not until we moved here.”

“How old were they when they had you? You said they separated when they were no longer under their parent’s control. They must’ve gotten married and had you when they were young, right?” Veronica queried.

“Uh, yeah, they were like, eighteen. Their parents wouldn’t leave them alone until they were around twenty one. They only did it so their parents would shut up about them finding someone else.” He sighed. “It kinda sucks knowing that I was just a plot to get rid of my grandparents. But whatever, it doesn’t really bother me. I miss my mom, though. She adopted a kid, with her wife, Ava.”

“That's- wow. I don’t even know what to say,” Betty said, eyes wide. “Who is your dad’s soulmate then? We might know her.”

“Sierra? McCoy.”

“Sierra McCoy, as in, Josie McCoy’s mom?” Archie asked, surprised.

“Uh, I’m not sure. I think so?” Kevin frowned.

“Well… Has your dad reunited with her?” Veronica smiled. She was a sucker for romance stories.

“Yeah,” Kevin smiled, he was happy for his dad.


	4. It's Not Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty vents to her friends about things going on between her and her soulmate. Archie talks to his dad about the universe, and its mistakes.

The four of them headed back to Archie’s car, so they could all go home. Veronica and Kevin both explained their address, so he knew where to go.

“I call shotgun!” Betty yelled out, rushing over to the car so nobody could beat her. Veronica laughed, but didn’t rush after her. Instead, she kept back, so she could walk with Archie. Kevin was behind Betty, and both of them waited for Archie to unlock his car.

“Archie, unlock it, I gotta get in the front before anyone else,” Betty called.

“Betty, nobody else is trying to get in the front. I’m driving, Kevin is already standing at the back door, and I don’t think Veronica really cares,” Archie laughed, walking around to the driver’s side of the car. He put the key in the door to unlock it, and Betty opened the door to sit down.

“Finally,” she sighed. Archie laughed.

 

The group were all singing along to The 1975’s  _ It’s Not Living,  _ having the times of their lives. Betty turned town the music to talk, but they all interrupted her with a moan.

“Oh, God, stop, it’s not that bad. Anyways, Can I vent? About Jughead and I?”

“Who?” Kevin asked, confused.

“My boyfriend slash soulmate? Uh, crown beanie? Super moody and narcissistic?” 

“Oh, right, carry on.”

“Is it possible,” she paused, unsure whether to continue, “for soulmates to… to fall out of love?” All three of them looked at her. She motioned for Archie to keep his eyes on the road.

“Are you serious? What- where is this coming from?” Archie rubbed his forehead.

“I don’t know… sometimes I just get the impression that he doesn’t love me like he used to,” she said quietly, looking down.

“I- I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry, Betty,” Archie sighed.

“But that’s not the worst part…” she trailed off.

“Hm? It gets worse?” Veronica frowned.

“I… my sight… it’s fading back…” she said, tears forming in her eyes.

“Holy shit, that can happen?” Veronica asked, a tone of panic in her voice.

“I didn’t know it could, but…” Betty trailed off again.

“Have you, like, talked about this with him? Maybe his is fading too?” Kevin said.

“I haven’t. I don’t know how I’d start that conversation, like ‘Oh, Jughead, I don’t think you’re my soulmate anymore. Do you still love me? Is your eyesight still vibrant and colourful, unlike mine?’ I don’t know, it just seems a bit… harsh.”

“Fair enough, B,” Veronica sighed. “That sucks. I didn’t even think that was possible. Hm, maybe that means your soulmate is someone else? Like, the universe miraculously got your soulmate wrong?”

“That… I don’t even know what to think of that, wow. What if my soulmate really  _ is  _ someone else? That’d be weird. Jughead… Whoa, Jughead and I could have completely different soulmates. That’s so weird to think about.” She sighed, and wiped her upper lip. “Oh, what if-” she cut herself off, “no, nevermind.”

“What?” Kevin nudged her.

“What if he’s already met his… other soulmate? And that’s why? What if it really was a mistake, us two, and now he’s touched his real soulmate, and that’s what’s wrong?”

“Whoa,” Veronica said, “calm down, B. I’m sure it’s not that deep.”

“But what if it’s true?”  She murmured. The car was silent the rest of the way to Kevin’s house.

“Thanks for the ride, Archie,” Kevin smiled as he stepped out of the car. Archie felt butterflies from his smile. Archie brushed it off, unsure as to why he was feeling this way.

 

“Kevin’s sweet,” Betty smiled. They had just dropped Veronica off, and were heading back to their houses.

“Uh, yeah,” Archie chuckled. “What- what makes you say that?”

“What? Archie? What’s going on with you?” Betty raised her brow.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, you seem… nervous, I guess?”

“What would I have to be nervous about?” He asked.

“No, nevermind. Doesn’t matter. Hey, pass your phone, I’ll put a song on,” She reached for his phone, but it was on his lap, so he passed it over to her. She tapped her way to Spotify, and put a song on.

“Really?” Archie laughed as Betty’s favourite song played through the speakers of the car.

 

Archie chucked his bag to the floor of the hallway, and put his jacket on the coat hanger.

“Bag in your room, Archie,” Fred Andrews called from the kitchen. 

“Uh-huh,” Archie yelled back. He picked his bag up from the floor, and dragged himself up the stairs. He threw his bag onto the floor, next to his desk, and went back downstairs to get some food from the fridge.

“How was school?” Archie’s dad asked, absentmindedly.

“It was fine,” Archie replied. He opened the fridge door, and scanned around for something to snack on. He settled on a bar of chocolate, and unwrapped it, sitting down at the kitchen counter with his dad, who was reading the paper.

“How was Pop's? Did Veronica go? Did you get something to eat?” Fred sat his paper down on the table and drank from his coffee mug.

“It was good. I had some cheesy fries. Betty, Veronica and Kevin came.” Archie replied.

“Kevin? Who's Kevin? You haven't mentioned him before.”

“Yeah, I did, the other day. He's new, moved here from Greendale.”

“Oh,” Fred said, returning to his newspaper. There was a moment of silence before either of the two spoke again.

“Dad, is it possible for soulmates to… I’m not sure how to phrase this properly… Can soulmates be mistakes? Is it possible that soulmates can fall out of love?” Archie looked down at the bench, avoiding eye-contact with his father.

“Oh, Archie. Your mother and I-”

“I’m not talking about you and mom, or anyone in particular. I’m just asking,” He fidgeted with the chocolate bar wrapper.

“Well, in that case, yes, it is possible. It’s not the most uncommon thing in the world. Sometimes the universe makes a mistake, and both parts of the couple go back to seeing in black and white. They’d both have different soulmates to be paired with.” Fred explained.

“When did you and mom meet?” Archie asked.

“Oh, we were in our twenties. I was visiting Chicago, and I walked into the coffee shop she was working at. Our hands touched when she handed me my coffee, and everything just burst into color. It was the most amazing thing,” Fred smiled, Archie still had his head hung low. “Archie, not everyone meets their soulmate in high school. Don’t give up hope. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, meeting your soulmate later than your friends,” he rubbed Archie’s shoulder reassuringly.


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead talks about soulmates; and how they aren't always forever. Archie and Veronica try out a second date.

Veronica went to school with a spring in her step. She was going to ask Archie on another date, considering she enjoyed their last one. She ran into Betty in the corridor, and they walked to the student lounge together, as they had some time before classes started. Betty sat on the armchair next to Jughead, kissing him hello. Veronica sat on the loveseat with Kevin, and Archie sat on the other free chair.

“So I watched this movie yesterday, about these two people, soulmates, but they… unsoulmated? If that’s like, a thing? I don’t know. But they  _ were  _ soulmates, and then their sight went back, and they met their other soulmates,” Jughead said, picking at his nails. “Can that happen? Like, in real life?”

Betty and Archie shared a look.  _ It’s happening to him too _ , Betty thought dreadingly.

“Uh, I think so. A ‘Universe Mistake’ apparently,” Kevin looked at Betty, pity in his eyes.

“Along with the other soulmate thing? Would I- would they have another soulmate?” Jughead asked, quickly correcting himself. The group pretended not to notice.

“Yeah, that happens too,” Archie muttered.

* * *

 

During lunch break, Veronica asked for Archie to meet with her at her locker, so after he finished eating, he headed through the hallways, to her locker. She was stood there, reading Kevin’s book to preoccupy herself.

“Isn’t that Kevin’s?” Archie pointed at the book in her hands, recognising the cover from the previous day.

“Yeah, how’d you know? I just borrowed it so I had something to do while I was waiting for you. I’m only a few pages in, but it’s quite interesting,” she smiled. “Anyway, not what I wanted to talk about. Firstly, I wanted to make sure that you’re okay with me not wanting to know whether we’re soulmates or not. I don’t want to touch for a while, I just want to get to know you. I know, it’s weird, but I just want to date the normal way. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or impatient with that, so.”

Archie didn’t know how to respond. He was kind of on the fence about this, he knew from the beginning that that’s how she wanted to do things, and he respected that, but he also didn’t want to get too attached if she wasn’t his soulmate. He gave in, because he was interested by this charming girl, and wanted to see where it would go, soulmates or not.

“Alright, I’m okay with that,” he smiled.

“Wait, really? Literally no one in New York wanted to date me without touching me. Oh, no, not like that, I mean- you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. What’s your second thing?”

“My second thing is a second date. What do you say? Want to go out with me again?”

“I’d love to,” he beamed.

* * *

 

The two teenagers, one wearing a black coat loosely around her shoulders, sipping on a vanilla milkshake, dark hair falling past her shoulders, the other with a varsity football jacket on the seat next to him, wearing a simple T-shirt (he felt that a button-down was too formal for Pop’s), sat in a booth next to the window.

“So, you really think that Betty and Jughead aren’t meant to be? It’s a shame, they seemed so fit for each other,” Veronica sighed.

“Yeah, it kinda sucks. I remember when they first met, we were in middle school, they instantly clicked. One time they were hanging out without me, and that’s when they found out that they were soulmates. They forgot to mention it to me at first, but I caught on when Betty kept getting so excited, and pointing out the colour of things. I asked her if she’d met her soulmate and didn’t tell me, and then she said that she and Jughead were soulmates.

“I was jealous at first, I actually had a crush on Betty, and she liked me back, but we weren’t soulmates, so I eventually moved on, because I knew that there was someone out there for me,” Archie smiled.

Archie and Veronica spent the next two hours talking, eating, and drinking milkshakes. Archie offered her a ride home, but Veronica politely declined, explaining that her mother was coming to pick her up. She told Archie to hurry home though, as she wasn’t ready for him to meet Hermione Lodge. She didn’t say that, though, she just told him that she had to order takeout and it’d be a while before her mom came.

* * *

 

Kevin sat at his desk, finishing off his biology homework, when he got a message from Betty. 

_ Hey, Kev. _

_ Betty, hey. What’s up? _ Kevin typed.

_ I wanted to talk about Jughead and I. Can I call you? _ She responded.

_ Of course _ , he replied.

“Hey,” Betty’s voice flowed through Kevin’s phone speaker as he pressed the button accepting her call.

“Hey, everything okay?” Kevin asked.

“Jughead and I talked,” she sighed.

“Oh, how’d that go?”

“He asked me if I was seeing differently. I told him that everything was slowly fading to black and white, and he said it was the same for him. I asked what that meant, for us, and he said “I guess we’re no longer soulmates”. I-” she started crying, Kevin could hear her sobs over the phone.

“Wait, did you guys  _ break up _ ?” Kevin gasped.

“Yeah, we broke- we broke up,” she sniffed. “Kevin, is there- is there any chance that you could- you could come over?” Kevin pulled his phone away from his ear to check the time. It was only 7:30, his dad would surely let him.

“I’m going to go ask my dad, okay? I’ll call you back, Betty,” he said.

“Okay, see you,” she sniffed, hitting the somewhat-red, mostly-grey end call button.

Kevin hopped down the stairs, entering his dad’s office. Tom Keller was sitting at his desk, flipping through some paperwork.

“Hey, dad,” Kevin smiled.

“What’s up?” his father asked, not looking up.

“Can I go to Betty’s? She and her boyfriend-”

“Kevin, it’s getting a bit late,” Tom interrupted.

“I know, but I’ve finished all of my homework, and Betty needs me,” Kevin explained, flashing his dad puppy eyes.

“Fine. But don’t get home too late. 10 o’clock, tops,” Tom sighed.

“Thank you!” Kevin beamed. 


	6. Collisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin comforts Betty after she loses her soulmate; Kevin reveals a part of his past. Jughead and his friends discuss his situation with Betty. The southside students are transferred to Riverdale High, bringing the two different sides of the town together.

Betty went down the stairs, after hearing the doorbell go off. She opened the door to Kevin, who put a sad, sympathetic smile on his face.

“Hey,” he said sadly. He noticed how puffy her eyes were, and the dark circles under them. 

“Hey,” she sighed, wiping the tears from her face with her fist. Kevin wrapped her in a tight embrace. 

“Who is it, Betty?” Alice Cooper called from the kitchen.

“It’s Kevin,” Betty called back.

“Who?” Alice shouted.

“Kevin” Betty yelled, pronouncing each syllable for Alice to hear.

“Oh. Has Kevin eaten? I’m preparing dinner.” Betty looked at Kevin for a response.

“No, I haven’t. Would you be okay with me eating here? I can leave before you eat, if you’d prefer,” Kevin replied, loud enough for Alice to hear.

“No, stay for dinner! The more the merrier,” Alice said, you could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“I just didn’t think we’d actually break up, you know? I thought we could work things out,” Betty sniffed. Her hair wasn’t in her usual ponytail, instead it was let down, just falling below her shoulders. They were sat on Betty’s bed, which was neatly made, cushions sprawled across it, one of which was in Kevin’s lap. 

“I can’t really believe it. I didn’t think soulmates could break apart. Soulmates are forever. At least, they’re supposed to be,” Kevin sighed.

“Have you ever dated anyone? I know you haven’t met your soulmate, but you might’ve dated, I don’t know,” Betty smiled, wanting a distraction from her own love life.

“Yeah, there was this one guy,” Kevin sighed.

“Guy? You’re…?” she lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m gay. So, his name was Joaquin. We met at a party and hooked up. We were into each other, so I asked him out. We went out for a few months, it was great, but then he had to move away. We got into an argument, he wanted to try long distance, but I didn’t want that. Eventually he just said that he didn’t want to be with someone so negative, and I said that I didn’t want to be with someone halfway across the country, and we came to the conclusion that we should just break up.” Kevin looked down, missing his first love.

“Have you spoken to him since?” Betty asked.

“He blocked me on all social media platforms. Said he didn’t want to be reminded of me,” Kevin explained.

“That sucks,” Betty frowned.

“Yeah,” Kevin frowned back.

“Dinners ready!” Alice called from the dining room. Betty and Kevin walked down the stairs, and sat down at the dining table. 

“Wow, this looks great, Mrs. Cooper. Thank you for letting me stay for dinner,” Kevin smiled.

“Where’s Jughead? I thought you said yesterday that he was coming for dinner tonight,” Alice smiled.

“You didn’t tell her?” Kevin murmurded to Betty. 

“Tell me what?” Alice asked. Kevin wasn’t quiet enough for just Betty to hear.

“Uh, Jughead and I… broke up,” Betty said.

“What? You broke up? But you’re soulmates,” Alice stated.

“Apparently, the universe made a mistake, or something,” Betty snapped. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now, thanks, mom.”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to be involved in my daughter’s life.”

The table was silent for a while, the only sound was of cutlery scraping against the plates, and of glass being placed back on the table.

“So, Kevin, you just moved here, right?” Alice asked, desperate to make conversation.

“Yeah, from Greendale,” Kevin replied.

“For what reason, if you don't mind me asking?”

“My dad was offered a job here, he’s the new sheriff. And it works out well, since his soulmate is here,” Kevin smiled.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Alice smiled back.

* * *

 

“What, so you’re just, not soulmates anymore?” Sweet Pea, the tallest of the serpent boys asked, looking over at Toni, to see if she was hearing this. Jughead nodded in confirmation.

“That’s bull, how is that even possible?” Fangs moaned. Jughead shrugged, too tired and upset to give a verbal response. 

“Hope that doesn’t happen to us,” Sweet Pea muttered to Fangs, worried about the possibility of losing each other.

“Nah, Sweets, the universe didn’t make a mistake with us,” Fangs smiled, leaning into him.

“Well, I better get going. If I don’t get home before curfew, my uncle will lock me out. Again,” Toni sighed.

“See you, Tiny Toni,” Fangs reached his fist to Toni. She bumped it with her own. 

“Still don’t get why you call me that, you’re not that much taller than me,” Toni narrowed her eyes at Fangs.

“You’re not that much taller than me,” Fangs mocked in a high-pitched voice.

“Bye, Sweet Pea,” Toni ignored Fangs.

“I should go, too. My dad probably wants me home,” Jughead pursed his lips.

“Bye,” Fangs said, “hope you feel better.”

“See you,” Sweet Pea called. They were silent until Jughead and Toni were out of earshot.

“When are we going to tell them? We can’t keep it from them forever. I want to show you off,” Fangs looked up at his soulmate, intertwining their hands.

“I don’t know. I want to tell them, and I’m sure they’d be fine with it, but it’s also nice to just have it for ourselves, without them in our business,” Sweet Pea replied, cupping Fangs’ face. “We’ll tell them soon, okay?”

Fangs nodded, and Sweet Pea pulled his face in to kiss him.

* * *

 

A week later, Betty and Jughead’s vision had both faded back to black and white. They tried to stay friends, but it was difficult, as they both were so upset, not at each other, but at the universe, for making them think that they were destined to be with each other, only for them to end up heartbroken.

It was a Monday morning, when an announcement came through the speakers in the halls. The only school in the southside of town had been shut down, which meant that all of the southside students were transferring to Riverdale High. Jughead realised that this meant his serpent friends were coming to his school. Now he could hang out with people who aren’t his ex-soulmate, Betty Cooper, and her friends.

Cheryl Blossom, however, wasn’t too pleased by this news. She wasn’t into the idea that ‘thugs’ would be sitting in the same classroom as her, roaming the same halls as her. But there wasn’t much she could do about it.

“Welcome, Southside High, to our school! I have here are a few lists for your classes, and if you’re interested in having someone show you around, you can put your name down right here,” Veronica placed her finger on the paper on the table in front of her, and smiled up at the students in front of her.

Toni took three lists, one for herself, one for Fangs and one for Sweet Pea, since they most likely couldn’t be bothered to get one for themselves. While doing so, she took a good look at the girl handing out the sheets. She noticed how attractive she was, with her raven locks, and her welcoming smile.

Kevin, Archie and Betty were the only ones sat in the student lounge, everyone else out in the hallway, welcoming the new students. The three of them felt it wasn’t necessary to be out there with everyone else, as they’d take no notice whether or not they were out there. 

“So how are things with you and Veronica?” Kevin asked Archie, who felt his face flush. It must’ve been because of the topic of Veronica, Archie told himself.

“Yeah, things are good,” Archie felt himself avoiding Kevin’s eyes.

“Do you know if she’s your soulmate yet?” Betty asked.

“No. She still wants it to be secret.” He frowned.

“You’ve been on, what, three dates now, huh?” Kevin smiled.

“Yeah.”

“Surely it can’t be kept secret for much longer,” he threw his head back.

 

Veronica got back to her apartment, and kissed her mom’s cheek to say hello. She got to her room, and threw herself onto her bed. She was exhausted after organising the southside’s welcome. 

She opened her phone to a message from Archie, asking her to go to Pop’s with him. She asked to postpone until tomorrow.

_ Okay _ , Archie replied.  _ We can work out details at school? :) _


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea and Fangs come clean about their relationship, causing some issues between their friend group. Betty wonders who Jughead's soulmate might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, but the next one is eventful, so hopefully that'll make up for it. Don't forget to follow my instagram (spierrfeld) and tumblr (bursuso)!

Jughead, Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs were all sat around the small campfire at Sunnyside Trailer Park. Fangs had brought marshmallows along with him, so they could roast them. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs had discussed telling their friends about their relationship before the other two had gotten there. They decided to tell them, they didn’t want to hide it anymore.

“Fangs and I have something to tell you,” Sweet Pea said. Jughead and Toni looked up from the fire, and directed their focus to the two boys.

“We’ve already found our soulmates,” Fangs looked down.

“You have?” Toni lit up. “Well, spill! Who? Oh, Sweet Pea, is it that Josie girl? She seemed to be checking you out today, and I saw her talking to you. Fangs, I don’t know about you. The smart looking one? With the brown satchel?”

“No, no. You don’t… You don’t get it. We’re, uh, we’re soulmates. Me and Fangs,” Sweet Pea half-smiled.

“Fangs and  _ I _ , Sweet Pea,” Jughead corrected, not sure what else to say.

“No, Fangs isn’t  _ your  _ soulmate. He’s  _ mine _ .” Sweet Pea frowned, confused.

“No, I was correcting you,” Jughead scoffed.

“Well, what d’you say?” Fangs asked, hoping for his friends to be happy for them. They were silent for a moment.

“How long have you known?” Toni did that frown that she did when she was either angry or upset.

“Oh, uh, a while,” Fangs muttered.

“Huh, and you just didn’t tell us,” Toni stood up. “I bet it’s been months. Actually, we’ve known each other for years. You’ve probably known for years. Or the entire time you’ve known each other.”

“Toni-” Sweet Pea started, but was interrupted by Toni

“Save it,” She murmured, turning her heel. She headed to her uncle’s trailer without glancing back.

“Uh, congrats, I guess. I don’t really know what to say. But I kind of agree with Toni, you should’ve told us sooner. That’s not the kind of thing you keep from your best friends,” Jughead pursed his lips, and strode back to his own trailer.

Fangs looked up at Sweet Pea, tears forming in his eyes. Sweet Pea looked at his boyfriend sympathetically, and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

The next few days were less painful for Betty and Jughead. They were seeing each other less, since Jughead had found other friends to stick with. Betty couldn’t help but wonder if his soulmate was that short girl who was always with them. She tried not to let it get to her. Funny how he never mentioned this girl to Betty.

After school at the end of the week, Betty invited Veronica, Archie and Kevin to Pop’s. This was becoming a weekly thing. Veronica had to decline, as her mother wanted her to come home straight after school. 

The three of them sat in their usual booth at Pop’s, Betty and Kevin on one side of the booth, facing Archie. Betty hadn’t worn her hair in a ponytail since the day Kevin came to her house to comfort her. Archie was surprised by this, as he barely saw her without her signature ponytail.

“So, who’s that girl Jughead’s hanging out with all the time?” Betty asked, slurping her strawberry milkshake.

“Oh, Toni? They’re just friends. Have been for a while,” Archie replied. “Why, you jealous?”

“What? No! I was just asking!” Betty said defensively. 

“Mm-hmm,” Kevin laughed. “You're jealous.”

“Am not! It's just that he never said anything about her, for some reason. You said they've known each other for a while, how come he never mentioned her? What's her name again?” Betty swirled her straw around in her milkshake.

“Toni… Topaz? I think?” Archie narrowed his eyes in concentration.

“Nope, he never mentioned her. I wonder why?”

 

Luckily for Betty, Toni Topaz was not Jughead's soulmate. Toni hadn't met her soulmate, but she had a gut feeling that it would be soon. Jughead had given up hope, believing that the universe had nothing in store for him. 

“I still can’t believe you and Betty just aren’t soulmates anymore,” Toni looked up at Jughead through her dark lashes.

“Can you- could we maybe not talk about it? Please?” Jughead sighed, rubbing the spaces between his eyes and his nose. 

“‘Kay, sorry Jones,” she muttered. She directed her gaze to the sparking fire in front of her.  “D’you think Fangs and Sweet Pea would forgive us for being… for not supporting their relationship?”

“I mean, probably, if we- if  _ you  _ apologised,” Jughead looked up at Toni.

“If  _ I _ apologised? You didn’t seem that supportive of it either!” Toni nearly yelled, feeling a pang of resentment toward him. 

“You’re the one that stormed off, Toni.” She sighed, realising that he was right. Toni stood up, and started to walk away.

“Hey, where are you going? What, is it what I said? I’m--” Jughead turned to look at Toni, feeling confused.

“No, it’s not what you said. I just need to go make amends,” she cut him off before he could apologise.

 

Sweet Pea and Fangs were alone together in Fangs’ trailer. They used this to their advantage, but were interrupted by a loud knock on the trailer door. Sweet Pea broke away from the smaller Serpent, cursing under his breath.

“What do you- oh. Toni,” Sweet Pea pursed his lips.

“Oh, Sweet Pea, you’re here too. Great,” Toni smiled up at her friend.

“What do you want, Topaz? Fangs called from the sofa, throwing his shirt back on.

“I don’t want to know what was just going on here,” Toni waved her hand, gesturing at Fangs, who was blushing immensely. “I’m here to apologise. I should’ve supported you guys when you told me you were soulmates. For that, I’m really sorry. I’m your friend, and I should be there for you, no matter what.”

Fangs and Sweet Pea exchanged eye contact, Sweet Pea’s eyes saying  _ ‘Do we forgive her?’ _ and Fangs’ saying  _ ‘It seems fair.’ _

“You’re forgiven,” Fangs called. “Why don’t you come in?”

Toni stepped around Sweet Pea, smiling up at him. She hopped over to the sofa where Fangs was sitting, and sat next to Fangs. Sweet Pea sighed through his nose, and Fangs looked up at him, smirking, as he knew that he wanted to sit there.

“So, how long have you known you were soulmates?” Toni asked.

“Almost a year,” Sweet Pea confessed.

“Toni, you haven’t met your soulmate yet, have you?” Fangs asked, changing the subject.

“No, I haven’t,” she pursed her lips in thought.

“Maybe he- or she, or even they, will be at Riverdale High?” Fangs smiled. “That’s something to think about.” Toni smiled back at him.


	8. To Be Or Not To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Archie discover whether or not they are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a much more eventful chapter than the last one. make sure to follow my instagram (spierrfeld) and tumblr (bursuso)!

Veronica managed to convince her mother to let her meet with her friends at Pop’s, so she quickly changed out of the outfit she wore to school and into something more comfortable. She asked Smithers for a ride as she got down to the lobby, and he got the limo ready.

 

“V! What are you doing here?” Betty beamed from above her milkshake. Archie and Kevin looked up to Veronica, Kevin slightly smiling, Archie still drinking from the glass in front of him

“I managed to get my mom to let me come,” she sighed, sitting next to Archie. “Pop?” she called to the counter, and Pop Tate came over to the table, and took Veronica’s order.

“We were just talking about… I can’t remember, actually,” Betty laughed.

“Okay, in that case, random question, if you could pick your soulmate, out of anyone in the world, who would you pick?” Veronica quizzed.

“Zac Efron, no doubt. Have you seen those abs?” Kevin replied.

“Ooh, good one. Betty? Care to weigh in?”

“Uh, is Jughead a lame answer?” she frowned. “I miss him.”

“Not lame,” Kevin frowned in sympathy.

“Archie?”

“Uh, I’m not sure.” Archie said. The four of them sat in the booth, discussing anything and everything, until Betty got a phone call from her mom.

“Mom? Everything okay?” Betty asked, answering the phone

“Elizabeth, I should be asking you that! It’s past midnight, and you’re not home yet!” Alice Cooper yelled from the other side of the line.

“Is it? Sorry, I lost track of time. I’ll be home soon.” She hung up the phone and asked Archie if she could catch a lift home.

“Sure, do you guys need a lift as well?”

“That’d be great,” Kevin smiled, as Veronica nodded.

“You guys can go to the car, I can pay,” Archie offered, throwing his keys over to Betty.

“You sure?” Betty raised an eyebrow. Kevin handed him a bill, but Archie refused.

“I’m sure, I got this,” He smiled. Betty and Kevin walked out to Archie’s car, but Veronica stayed behind. Archie walked over to the counter, and Veronica picked up her and Archie’s belongings from the booth. When Archie finished paying, he walked back over to Veronica. She turned around, handing Archie his jacket, which he put on. They stood there standing for a moment, leaning closer to one another. They eventually closed the space between them, lips interlocking. Archie wrapped his hands around Veronica’s waist. Veronica’s hands found Archie’s neck, gently grabbing at his hair. When they finally broke apart, Veronica looked up at Archie, smiling at first, but her smile slowly faded when she realised that nothing had changed. 

There was no ‘burst of colour,’ as described in movies and books. Both Veronica and Archie were still seeing in black and white. They weren’t soulmates.

Archie cleared his throat, and looked down, attempting to avoid eye-contact. Veronica moved back a few steps. 

“So,” Veronica said awkwardly. “Not soulmates, it seems.”

“I guess not,” Archie sighed.

“Should we…” Veronica pointed back at the car with her thumb.

“Yeah, yes. Let’s go,” he headed out the door, Veronica a few paces behind. 

 

Both Archie and Veronica were almost silent the entire ride home, only speaking in response to Betty or Kevin. Once they pulled up to Veronica’s, and she stepped out of the car, waving goodbye to Betty and Kevin, Betty turned to Archie.

“What’s going on? You guys were perfectly fine before Kev and I came to the car!” Betty shrieked. “What happened?”

“We… we’re…” Archie trailed off, sighing.

“Spit it out, Andrews!”

“We kissed,” he managed.

“You  _ WHAT _ ? Tell me  _ EVERYTHING _ !” Betty screamed, smiling, as Archie pulled out of Veronica’s street.

“Well, I was paying, I went back to the booth, where Veronica was, and, well, she kissed me.”

“That’s the first time you touched, right?” Kevin interjected.

“Yes,” Archie looked at Kevin through the rear-view mirror. 

“Soooo…?” Kevin raised his eyebrow.

“We’re not. We’re not soulmates.”

Kevin felt relief, for some strange reason. “Oh, I’m sorry, Archie. I know you liked her,” he said sincerely.

“So, are you two, like, going to keep dating? Or will you break up? If you haven’t already, that is,” Betty asked.

“We’re… I don’t know. We didn’t talk about it. We kind of just kissed, realised we weren’t soulmates, and came back to the car,” Archie replied. 

Betty nodded, Kevin looked out the window. No one said another word until it was Kevin’s turn to get out of the car, and even then it was simply goodbyes.

 

“Kevin, you’re home late,” Tom Keller looked up from the television glaring at him.

“Yeah, sorry about that. We all lost track of time,” Kevin sighed, pulling his sweater off and heading to his bedroom. He opened the door, chucked his sweater and bag on the floor, and sat on the edge of his bed. He took his phone out of his pocket, and found Veronica’s contact details in his contact list. She picked up the phone almost instantly.

“Kevin, hey.”

“Archie told me what happened. Is everything okay?” Kevin asked, worry in his voice.

“Oh, I’m-- you know what? I’m not going to lie to you. I’m upset,” she started to sob on the other side of the line. “I really liked him. Like,  _ really  _ liked him. A part of me thought that we were destined to be together. I guess the universe didn’t think so.”

“Yeah, well, the universe is being a bit shitty. First breaking up Betty and Jughead, then deciding that you and Archie aren’t soulmates,” Kevin replied.

“Maybe we’re both going to find someone else. Someone who we’re really meant to be with. I was happy with Archie, but maybe I’ll find a guy who’ll make me even happier. You know what? I’m okay. I’m  _ okay _ . Don’t worry about me, Kevin, I am fine,” Veronica said, pacing around her bedroom.

“Glad to hear it,” Kevin smiled.

“Hey, I wonder who Archie’s soulmate is meant to be. I wonder if she goes to our school. Hey! Maybe it’s Josie. I think they’d look cute together. I think the universe probably thinks they’d be cute together,” Veronica thought aloud, spiraling. “Oh, maybe it’s Betty and they just haven’t figured it out yet!”

“Can’t be Betty, it’s not like they don’t touch,” Kevin said.

“Maybe it’s the fucking music teacher for all I know! Jeez, Kevin, I lied. I’m not okay,” Veronica confessed.

“Yeah, I can see that. I’d come over, but I think it’s a bit late. You can come to my house tomorrow, if you’d like?” Kevin offered.

“That’d be great.”

“Great. Mind if I go now? I’m quite tired,” he stated.

“Oh, yeah, of course. I should sleep too. Goodnight, Kev,” Veronica sighed.

“Goodnight.”

 

As much as she wanted to, Veronica could not seem to fall asleep. She was far too distraught about what happened at Pop’s. It was almost four in the morning when she finally drifted off. She was awoken five hours later (but to her it felt like minutes) by her alarm clock. She decided to hit the snooze button, as it was a Saturday, she had no plans, other than going to Kevin’s later. She tried to sleep for the next hour, but failed to fall back asleep. She finally gave in and got out of bed. She made her bed, noticing the wet patches on her pillow. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, and saw stains from tears down her face, and her eyes were puffy.  _ So much for being fine _ , she thought to herself.

After she made her bed, she met her mum in the dining room, who was scrolling through her Facebook feed on her phone.

“Morning, mom,” Veronica greeted.

“Oh, Ronnie, you’re finally awake. You never sleep in,” Hermione stated.

“Well, I decided to sleep in this morning. Tired from school.”

“Are you okay? Your eyes are red and--”

“I’m fine, mom,” Veronica snapped, as she reached into the fridge for a croissant.


	9. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica make a captivating discovery, causing problems between Hermione and Veronica.

“Hi there, uh, I’m Betty, Betty Cooper. I’m a friend of Veronica’s. Is there any chance you could tell me which apartment she’s in, so I can go see her?” Betty asked the elderly-looking man at the counter in the lobby of the Pembrooke.

“One moment, please, Miss Cooper,” the man replied, smiling at Betty over the counter. Betty nodded, and turned around to observe the lobby of the apartment building her friend lived in. The shiny marble floors glistened in the areas where they weren’t covered by a blood-red carpet. Outside of the glass doors, cars rushed by every now and then. A large crystal chandelier hung above Betty’s head.

“Mrs. Lodge will be down in a moment, ma’am,” the man called from the counter. Betty turned back to face him, and nodded. Minutes later, the elevator dinged, and Hermione Lodge stepped out.

“Hi, Mrs. Lodge, right?” Betty waved to the tall, dark-haired woman. She looked like an exact replica of Veronica, if Veronica was older.

“Yes. You must be Alice’s daughter. What brings you here?” Hermione asked.

“I just wanted to check up on Veronica. She seemed a bit upset last night,” Betty stated.

“Oh. Do you happen to know why? She won’t talk to me. I just want to help her, but it’s like she’s locked me out, she’s awfully quiet,” Hermione frowned.

“I don’t think it’s my place, Mrs. Lodge,” Betty said, “sorry.”

“Oh, that’s okay. Come, she’s upstairs,” Hermione turned back to the elevator, and looked back to make sure Betty was following.

 

“Betty? What are you doing here?” Veronica said, shocked. Her hair was in a loose knot atop her head, with her glasses on so that she could read the book she was holding. She stood up, put her book down, and raced over to Betty. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her friend.

“Veronica--” Betty started, but was interrupted.

“Shh, shh, let me have this,” Veronica hugged Betty tighter.

“Veronica! Open your eyes,” Betty said, pulling away from Veronica, but still holding onto her shoulders.

Veronica opened her eyes, to something she would never have expected. 

“Betty…” that was the only thing Veronica could manage to say. She shut her eyes, and opened them again, just to make sure this was really happening. “Is this… am I seeing in colour? Are  _ you  _ seeing in colour?” Veronica exclaimed.

The girls heard something smash, and instantly turned to the source of the noise.

“ _ No _ .” It was Hermione. She was previously holding a coffee mug, but that was now shattered in pieces on the floor. The two girls had forgotten that Veronica’s mother was standing there.

“What?  _ ‘No’ _ ? Mom--” Veronica narrowed her eyes at her mother in confusion.

“You two can’t be  _ soulmates _ ,” Hermione gasped.

“Uh, V, I think--” Betty started to speak, but was cut off.

“This was a mistake. Betty, I think you should go,” Hermione eyed Betty unpleasantly.

“What? Mrs. Lodge--”

“You can show yourself out, can’t you, Betty?”

“Um, okay. Sorry. Veronica, I’ll call you later?” Betty turned to Veronica, who nodded in response. The room was silent until the apartment door shut.

“You’re  _ gay _ ?” Hermione hissed.

“Mom, no. I don’t know. This is sudden! Maybe I’m bi, or pan--”

“This isn’t  _ okay _ , Mija! What will the family think? What will your  _ father  _ think?” Hermione folded her arms in front of her. Veronica finally knew what it meant when people said ‘red with anger’.

“Mom, this isn’t something I can control! The universe picked my soulmate, not me!” Veronica yelled back.

“Do you think I can support this? I didn’t think the universe could make mistakes but it clearly has! My daughter can’t like girls! How am I supposed to have grandchildren? What about a husband to bond with your father? To take on the family business? We don’t have a son, Veronica!”

“You never considered me for that? What, am I not good enough for you? You were just going to pass the family business to my husband? And you can still have grandchildren! I can adopt! Or a sperm donor, or something! Mom, why is this such a big deal?” Veronica cried. Her eyes were welling up with tears, and her throat felt like it was closing up. She never thought of her mother as the homophobic type.

“Because, Mija! Your family will think this is my fault! ‘Oh, look, it’s Hermione with her messed up daughter who likes girls! Not a good fit for Hiram!’” Hermione complained.

“ _ Messed up _ ? Mom, do you think I’m messed up?” Veronica asked in a small voice.

“Veronica, I didn’t--”

“You think I’m messed up,” Veronica cried. “Wow. Okay. I’m going to… yeah.” Veronica grabbed her book from the table, and went to her room, slamming the door behind her.

A while later, Veronica opened the door, her suitcase trailing behind her.

“You won’t have to worry about having a messed up daughter anymore,  _ Hermione _ ,” she said her mother’s name as if it were the foulest cuss word imaginable. She raced out the door, phone in one hand, suitcase in the other.

“Veronica! Where are you going?!” Hermione called just before Veronica shut the apartment door behind her. Veronica paused.

“It shouldn’t matter to you.” She slammed the door firmly behind her with a swift move of her hand.

 

Betty raced down the stairs as soon as she heard the doorbell ring through the house. She opened the door, and standing there was Veronica, tears streaming down her face as if her eyes were waterfalls. Betty wrapped her arms around her soulmate tightly.

“Veronica! Betty told me everything. Are you okay? You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like,” Alice Cooper appeared in the doorway, smiling. Betty broke away from Veronica, but held her hand to comfort her.

“Thank you, Mrs. Cooper,” Veronica smiled back.

“Please, call me Alice.”


	10. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Veronica discuss the event that occurred earlier. Kevin reaches out to his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I forgot to post oops

“So, soulmates,” Betty smiled.

“Soulmates,” Veronica smiled back. “I don’t know whether to be happy or sad right now. It’s like a whirlwind of emotions. I’m sad because Archie isn’t my soulmate, but I am so happy, because  _ you’re  _ my soulmate. I mean, Betty freaking Cooper is my soulmate.”

“Veronica freaking Lodge is my soulmate,” Betty said in bewilderment. They were sat on Betty’s bed, facing each other. Hands intertwined. 

“Hey, when did your sight start fading?” Veronica asked, adjusting the way she was sitting.

“Hmm, I think it was a little bit after school started.”

“Betty, your sight started fading when you met me,” Veronica stated. “I don’t think that’s a coincidence.”

“If I’m honest, I think you’re going to be a much better soulmate than Jughead. You’ll probably care about me more than your food, or your bed,” Betty laughed. Veronica laughed with her.

“Your mom said you told her everything, does that include… us?” Veronica asked, laughter fading away.

“How could I not? I had to tell someone that Veronica freaking Lodge is my soulmate,” Betty beamed.

“Kevin said that you hadn’t told your mom that you and Jughead weren’t soulmates anymore, though.”

“Oh, I did. After Kevin left.”

“Oh,” Veronica said.

“Can I just… I never thought my soulmate would be a girl. I’ve only ever really liked, well, Archie and Jughead.” Betty confessed.

“Understandable. I mean, I’ve had feelings for people before, both men and women, but I wasn’t sure if it was like, real or not. I guess I’ve just had doubts. Sexuality is confusing,” Veronica smiled.

“But I am glad that if anyone is my soulmate, it’s you. You know, when you first walked into Pop’s, I thought you were going to be a part of my life. I was just expecting that part to be you as Archie’s soulmate. Maybe I was just imagining what I wanted, and not what I wanted for Archie.”

Veronica smiled, not sure what to say. She was having a hard time processing things. She felt guilty for wishing that Archie was her soulmate. Betty was also a bit starstruck. She had always thought that Jughead was meant to be her soulmate, and only a few weeks after meeting Veronica, her whole life changed. Betty was starting to freak out a bit, her whole life had just  _ changed _ . She always thought that she was strictly straight.

“I just- I’m kind of having a _ holy crap _ moment. I wasn’t really expecting any of this. I mean, don’t take it personally, but wow, I was not expecting a  _ girl  _ to be my soulmate,” Betty admitted. She felt guilty for feeling these feelings, but she had to share them with Veronica. She was her soulmate, after all.

“Yeah, no, it’s fine, I’m kind of going through a shock moment too,” Veronica assured her. “I mean, not because I’m disappointed that you’re my soulmate or anything, it’s more like,  _ wow, you’re my soulmate _ . I just don’t quite know what to say, or how to react. How did you react when you found out you and Jughead were soulmates?”

“Oh, wow, that was a while ago. I always think about when we found out, but I never really think about our reactions. Okay. Well, it was a long time ago. I think we were both super shocked. For like, a few weeks. Before we realised that we have each other, as companions, for the rest of our  _ lives _ . Well, that was what we thought. I guess things change. But yeah. It’s like, you get to have someone to turn to, someone to depend on, who depends on you. It’s really great,” Betty sighed happily. Veronica smiled. If words can make someone attractive, Veronica was definitely feeling attracted to Betty after she said that.

“I get to have you in my life, for the rest of my life,” Veronica beamed. “I think that thought is calming me down.”

“It’s calming me down a bit, too.” Betty squeezed Veronica’s hand. Veronica squeezed back.

 

 _Hey, sorry Kev, have to take a raincheck. I’m at Betty’s. A lot of stuff happened today, I’ll tell you about it later, maybe at school?_ Veronica pressed send, and pocketed her phone. It buzzed a few minutes later.

_ No problem. Hope you’re feeling better _ , he replied.

Kevin was kind of glad to have the night to himself. He decided to spend the night reading, perhaps he could finish  _ They Both Die at the End.  _ He opened the book to the page he was on, and continues to read Rufus and Mateo’s story. He longed for a story like that—not the dying part, but the part about meeting _ the one _ and falling in love. He was up to the part where Mateo and Rufus go to visit Mateo’s father in the hospital, and thought of his mother. No, she wasn’t in a coma, but he hadn’t spoken to her, or seen her, in a while. He wondered how she was doing, and decided to send her a message.

_ Hey, mom! How are things? Just wanted to check in, we haven’t spoken in a while _ , he wrote. He waited a few moments, to see if she’d reply, but when she didn’t, he shut his phone off and returned to his book. Minutes later, his phone buzzed.

_ Hi, Kevin. Things are good. I miss you and your dad! You both should come visit us sometime, Lexi’s growing up so fast Ava and I can’t keep up! Can you believe she’s already 12?! How’s Riverdale? Haven’t been there since your father took me while I was pregnant with you!  _

Kevin smiled. He suddenly missed his mom, and her family, more than he realized.

_ Things here are great, you should come visit us, since you haven’t been here in so long! Dad’s been so busy with work, but he sees Sierra every now and then. He’s happier than I’ve ever seen him, I don’t know why he didn’t want to  move here sooner _ , Kevin replied.

_ I guess I’ll have to check with your father! Wouldn’t want to intrude. That makes me happy, that he’s finally reunited with his soulmate. I know how that feels. I’ve got to go now, have to put Lexi to bed. It’s been nice talking to you, Kev. Goodnight xx _

_ Goodnight, mom. _

  
“Dad?” Kevin called, walking into the lounge room, where he saw his father last. He wasn’t there, so Kevin checked the study. Still no sign of him. He then looked in his dad’s bedroom, but he still wasn’t there. He went back to the study and found a sticky note on the desk. “ _ OUT WITH SIERRA _ ,” the note read. Kevin frowned. He was happy for his dad, of course, but it was as if his dad didn’t live in the house with him anymore. He was either at the station, hiding out in his office, or out with Sierra. 


	11. So What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Archie talk about their kiss, and about Veronica's soulmate situation. Betty and Alice talk about Betty's dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter than usual!

The next day, Archie woke up at the crack of dawn. He fell asleep late into the night, so when he woke up it felt like he had just fallen asleep. He tried to fall back to sleep, but could never succeed, so he decided to go downstairs to make a cup of coffee. He was restless—he kept replaying that moment, that kiss, and what came after, over and over. Well, what didn’t come after. He felt disappointment every time he thought of the time when he opened his eyes, and there was no burst of colour, no difference whatsoever. He felt bad that he wasn’t who Veronica was supposed to be with, who she could rely on when she was down, who she could share anything and everything with. She still could, of course, just not in the way Archie would have hoped.

He waited a few hours, just to make sure she was awake, before texting her.

 _Hey, can we talk?_  His finger lingered above the send button for a few seconds, before actually pressing it. A while later, he got a response.

_Yeah, I need to tell you something. That’d be great. Uh, how about Pop’s?_

He checked the time, which read 11:24, before agreeing. He asked how lunch sounded.

_Great! Could I get a ride?_

_Sure. I’ll be @ the pembrooke at 12?_  He tapped the corner of his phone impatiently.

_Actually, I’m at Betty’s. But 12 is good._

Betty’s? _What was Veronica doing at Betty’s?_ Archie thought to himself, furrowing his brows.  _Well, they’re good friends now, I guess, so she probably just spent the night at Betty’s._

_Okay, Betty’s at 12._

Archie waited impatiently for midday to come. He filled the time by strumming his guitar, and thinking up new lyrics. When 12 o’clock finally came, he walked over to Betty’s house.

“Archie! Lovely to see you. Come on in!” Alice greeted him warmly at the door.

“Oh, thank you Mrs. Cooper, but I’m just here to pick up Veronica—”

“Archie, how many times have I told you to call me Alice? I’ve known you since you were taking baths with Betty when you were four. No need to be so formal!” Alice laughed. Veronica appeared behind Alice in the doorway, Betty a few steps behind.

“Hey, Archie,” Veronica smiled. Betty waved from behind. “I’ll be back soon, if that’s okay with you, Mrs. Cooper.”

“Of course! I told you, stay as long as you need to. My home is your home,” Alice assured her.

“Thank you. Bye, Betty. Mrs. Cooper.” She turned on her heel and headed to Archie’s house, Archie trailing behind her.

“Why did Alice say that?” Archie asked when they were sat in his car.

“Say what?” Veronica looked at up at him.

“‘Stay as long as you need to, my home is your home,’” Archie mimicked.

“That’s part of the thing I needed to talk about with you. Can it wait ‘til Pop’s? This is more of a sit-down, face-to-face conversation.”

“Yeah. Okay. Sure.” Archie turned on the ignition and sped to Pop’s.

Veronica thanked Pop Tate for her milkshake. Archie ran his hand through his hair.

“So… can we talk about that kiss?” Archie sighed.

“Yeah, uh, let’s. I guess we just weren’t meant to be,” Veronica pursed her lips. “Hey, your hair is the most brilliant shade of red.”

Archie perked up.  _Red_? “What are you talking about? Red? What—”

Veronica half-smiled. “And your jacket? What a lovely blue.”

“Veronica, what are you talking about? Are— those are the names of colours,” Archie furrowed his brows. “You… you met your soulmate?”  
“That’s what I needed to tell you.” Veronica took a sip from her chocolate milkshake. “I’ve met my soulmate.  _After_ we kissed.”

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Take a guess.”

“Uh, Reggie?”

“No,” she giggled.

“Jughead? God, I don’t know, Veronica.”

“She’s a friend of yours,” Veronica smiled slyly.

“ _She_?” Archie choked. “Is it…  _Betty_?”

“It is,” Veronica beamed.

“I didn’t know… are you gay? Or…?” Archie was genuinely confused. Had she and Betty really never touched until now?

“No— I don’t— Why does everyone keep asking me that? Archie, what I felt for you was real, I liked you.” She reached for his hand. For some reason, he pulled it back.  _Felt. Was. Liked. Past tense._ Archie thought to himself. It was all gone now, just like that?

“So, what are you then?” he asked. He didn’t mean for it to come out like that.

“Human, Archie. I’m human. Who I’m with doesn’t matter,” Veronica snapped.  _Why was he being like this? First he pulled his hand away, now he’s asking_  what I am _? Who does he think he is?_

“No, I know that, I mean—”

“Yeah, I think we’re done here,” Veronica started to stand up.

“Tell me the rest. I won’t interrupt, Veronica. Promise. Just tell me the rest of the story,” he pleaded.

“Fine,” she sat back down. “I don’t have any other way to get back to Betty’s, anyway.”

Archie smiled sympathetically.

“So Betty came to my apartment. She came to comfort me, after, well, you know. Anyway, we hugged, and then everything just…  _changed._ I started to see in colour. So did Betty. But my mom was watching the whole thing and—” tears started to form in Veronica’s eyes. Archie took her hand this time, and he squeezed it, as if to help her continue the story. She squeezed back.

“And she just… she made this huge deal out of it. She said I was— she said I was a  _disgrace_ to her family. A  _disgrace_ to my father. My  _father_ , who’s—” she stopped herself before she could finish that sentence.

“Your father who’s what?” Archie raised his eyebrow.

“Nevermind. Anyway, so my mom said all that, and then I just went to my room and packed my things. I was so  _mad_ , and  _upset_ , I didn’t even think about it. I walked straight out of the apartment and I told her she didn’t have to worry about a disgrace of a daughter, or a daughter at all for that matter.”

“Wow,” Archie sighed.

“I know. So I walked to Betty’s, and Alice welcomed me with open arms, told me I could stay as long as I need to.”

There was a moment before either of them spoke. Veronica drank from her milkshake, finishing it off, and Archie ordered another one for her, and one for himself.

“So, Betty’s your soulmate,” Archie stated. Well, it was a half-statement, half-question. For clarity.

“Betty’s my soulmate,” Veronica repeated, more to herself than to Archie.

“Does that freak you out?” Archie asked. “Not because she’s a girl, you know, but because it must be a shock, to finally meet your soulmate. And because it’s Betty, who was with Jughead not that long ago.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” she sighed. “It feels a bit awkward, I guess. I never thought of us as anything more than friends. And now we’re soulmates. That’s pretty big. Pretty permanent.”

“Well, to your first point, there are soulmates out there who don’t work out romantically. There are platonic soulmates, if that’s what you and Betty would feel more comfortable with. And to your second point, not  _always_ permanent. I mean, look at Betty and Jughead. Not all soulmates actually end up soulmates.”

“I don’t think the universe could mess up Betty’s soulmate situation twice. It was bad the first time, but to do it a second time? That’d just be torture,” Veronica frowned.

“True.” Pop Tate came back around with their milkshakes. “How does Betty feel about it?”

“She seems… pleased? I’m not sure if it’s because it’s me, or because she has a soulmate again, but she seemed really happy,” Veronica explained. Archie nodded unsurely.

 

“Mom, this all feels so weird. I don’t know what to think, I… I’ve always thought that Jughead was my soulmate, and then in a matter of weeks he’s not, and my soulmate is this  _girl_ who _just moved here_ from New York, who I know almost nothing about. I don’t know where her dad is, I don’t know how she grew up, I don’t know if this is all new to her, I don’t know anything! I’m kind of freaking out!” Betty cried, eating one of the chocolate chip cookies her mother had just made a batch of.

“Oh, honey. I know things might seem complicated right now, but it’ll all feel better soon. You’re just shocked, is all. When I met your father, I didn’t fully register it until weeks later. It was such a huge change in my life. Obviously it’s different for you, because you lost Jughead, and now you have a new soulmate, who’s a girl, and I can only imagine how confusing, and how stressful that must be,” Alice half-smiled, pulling her oven mitts off. “Careful, sweetie, those are hot, they just came out of the oven.”

“Uh-huh.” She blew on the cookie to cool it down, to reassure her mother. “Do you miss dad?”

“Of course, Betty. I wish I could go back to that day, all those years ago, and just… warn him. Or something. I wish he could be with us, still. I wish he could see how much you’ve grown. The both of you. You’re so different than you were 8 years ago, Betty. I’m proud of you,” Alice smiled at her daughter.

“Thanks, mom.” Betty smiled back. “Hey, you sure you’re okay about Veronica being my soulmate? I know you said you were, but just, with how her mom reacted, and how this is probably a shock to you, too, I just wanted to make sure.”

“Of course I’m okay with it, Betty. I’ll support you no matter what. No matter who your soulmate is. I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.”


	12. Bittersweet Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin runs into Archie and Veronica at Pop's, who tell him about Betty. They all go back to Betty's house, and discuss everything that's happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in so long! And for uploading this part two days late oops.  
> The next chapter is one of my favourites, so be patient!

Kevin assumed his dad had already left for work by the time he woke up, since there was nobody in the house. Downstairs he found a sticky note confirming Kevin’s assumptions, and a $20 bill ‘just in case he went out.’

Kevin decided to take that $20 to Pop’s, for lunch. It was a bit of a late lunch — 1 o’clock — but that didn’t bother Kevin. It was still lunch, after all. 

He walked into the diner, the bell above the door announcing his arrival. He looked around, and found none other than Archie and Veronica. He decided to sit with them, after asking if that was okay. He sat next to Veronica, and took a sip from her milkshake.

“So, how are you guys? After… all that?” Kevin asked.

“You told him?” Veronica hissed at Archie, who just shrugged at her.

“Relax, Veronica, you can trust me. Anyway, are you two still dating? I know you aren’t soulmates, but are you dating until you find your soulmates?” Kevin asked, interested in his friends’ love lives.

Archie and Veronica exchanged a glance before saying no.

“Really? Why? I thought you guys were into each other,” Kevin said.

“We were… before I met my soulmate,” Veronica replied.

“You  _ what _ ? Veronica, have you really?” Kevin smiled.

“I have,” she smiled back, “you know her.”

“ _ Her _ ? No  _ way _ . Who is it? Cheryl Blossom? She gave me a bit of a gay vibe.”

“No, not Cheryl. You know her much better than you know Cheryl,” Veronica hinted.

“Wait, is it  _ Betty _ ? I mean, I thought you’d be cute together since the moment I met both of you, but wow. I didn’t think it would  _ actually  _ happen,” he said, taking another sip from Veronica’s milkshake. When Veronica didn’t reply right away, Kevin took that as a yes. “Oh my god, it is Betty, isn’t it?! Holy shit. And here I was thinking I was the only gay in the group.”

“Wait, Kev, you’re gay? I didn’t know that,” Archie raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, yeah. I thought you knew. Thought I told you both.”

“I didn’t know either, actually,” Veronica smiled. “Well, we support you. Of course we do. Right, Arch?” she turned to look at Archie.

“Yeah. Of course.” Archie said absentmindedly, too sidetracked by the fact that Kevin liked guys. Why did he care? It wasn’t like he had a problem with it. He wondered why this revelation made him feel something, something that he couldn’t describe. 

“Archie, you look uncomfortable…” Kevin looked concerned.

“What? No. I’m fine,” he replied. “Why don’t we order some food?”

 

After finishing their meals, and confirming with Betty that it was okay, the three of them headed to Betty’s house. 

“Kevin! Funny you ran into Veronica and Archie at Pop’s,” Betty said, a hint of jealousy in her tone. She wished she was at Pop’s with them, she didn’t want to miss out.

“Yeah. Ooh, do I smell cookies?” Kevin’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, yeah. My mom made a batch of chocolate chip. Come, I’ll get you one,” Betty moved out of the doorway to let the three in.

“Hands down, these are the best cookies I’ve ever had. Starbucks is  _ quaking _ ,” Kevin sighed with pleasure as he helped himself to his fourth cookie. “Your mom is an excellent baker. And cook. Is there anything she can’t do?”

“Kiss-ass,” Betty giggled.

“Where is your mom, B?” Veronica asked.

“Oh, she’s upstairs.” Betty replied.

 

They all headed upstairs to Betty’s bedroom. Betty and Veronica sat on Betty’s bed, Archie on the chair at Betty’s dresser, and Kevin cross-legged on the floor.

“So I’m assuming you told them, V,” Betty said.

“Told us what?” Kevin replied.

“What are you two keeping from us?” Archie said, playing along.

“I knew it. You two really are furries in disguise,” Kevin slowly shook his head.

“ _ What _ ? What are you—” Betty narrowed her eyes.

“We’re kidding, Betty. She told us,” Kevin laughed.

“Right… well, what do you think?” Betty asked.

“You make it sound like a small deal. Betty, we love you no matter what. Love is an amazing thing, regardless of gender.  I’m so happy for you guys!” Kevin beamed. “Though I am jealous. You’ve had not one, but two soulmates! And then there’s just me, whose only love ran away.” Archie looked down at him, wondering what he meant.

“Betty, I’m glad you and Veronica found each other,” Archie smiled.

“There’s a but coming, isn’t there?” Betty frowned.

“ _ But _ , are you two really going to ignore the elephant in the room? You and Jughead just broke up. You’ve been together since, what, the end of middle school? You can't have already moved on.”

Betty sighed. “Archie, just… okay? No need to bring the whole room down.”

“No, B, he’s right. If you need space, just say the word.” Veronica squeezed Betty’s hand.

“Same goes for you, V. I mean, you and Archie…” Betty frowned sympathetically.


	13. Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin decides to spend the night at Archie's, and they figure out something that shocks the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late upload - again

Hours later, when the sun was long gone, Archie asked Kevin if his dad was okay with him staying out so late.

“Oh, I completely forgot to text my dad—thanks for reminding me,” he whipped out his phone and began to text his dad.

“Why don’t you just stay at my place for the night? I mean, it’s right next door, and it’s quite late—how are you going to get home, anyway?” Archie suggested.

“You’d be okay with that?” Kevin asked. “What about your dad?”

“My dad will be fine with it. And I’d be happy to have you over.” He wasn’t just saying that.

“Okay, I’ll just ask my dad.” He sent a text to his dad. “I don’t have any of my stuff, though.”

“You can borrow mine. I have a spare toothbrush, and I’m sure my clothes will fit you.” 

“If you’re okay with that,” Kevin smiled. His phone lit up, and he looked at the text that appeared on his screen. He typed a response.

“What did he say?” Archie asked.

“He said yes.”

“That’s great! Archie, shouldn’t you let your dad know?” Betty asked.

“He’ll be fine with it. What’s the time?”

“Half past twelve,” Veronica read from her phone.

“We should probably get going then. Tell your mom thanks for the cookies,” Archie said as he stood up.

“Will do.”

 

Archie opened the door for Kevin, and Betty locked it behind them. They began to walk to Archie’s house, which still had its lights on.

“My dad must’ve been waiting,” Archie said. He opened the door and let Kevin go in before him. 

“Dad?” Archie called from the hallway.

“In the kitchen,” Fred called back. Kevin followed Archie to the kitchen, to greet Archie’s dad.

“Hey, dad. Sorry it’s so late. Uh, Kevin’s staying here for the night, is that okay?” Archie asked.

“Oh. Sure. Hi, Kevin,” Fred greeted his son’s guest.

“Hi, nice to meet you, Mr. Andrews.” Kevin shook Fred’s hand.

“Likewise.”

“Kevin, do you want anything? Water? Food?” Archie asked, opening the fridge.

“Water would be great,” he replied.

“You’re Tom Keller’s boy, aren’t you?” Fred asked.

“Yeah. You know my dad?” Kevin smiled.

“We used to be friends in high school, before he moved away. I didn’t know he was back,” Fred explained.

“Oh, we’ve been here for a few weeks now.”

“Small world,” Fred smiled.

 

Archie pulled out the spare mattress from under his bed that he used whenever he had a friend stay over. Kevin went to the cupboard Archie pointed out and grabbed some sheets. When he saw Archie struggling, Kevin helped pull out the mattress. 

“How often is this thing used?” Kevin asked.

“Not often. Last time was three years ago when Jughead stayed here because Alice wouldn’t let him sleep in Betty’s room, or Polly’s,” Archie laughed.

“Polly?” Kevin raised his eyebrow.

“Betty’s older sister.”

“Where was she when we were at Betty’s? Betty never mentioned a sister.”

“She was probably at Jason’s.” When Kevin still looked confused, Archie said “Cheryl’s twin? Jeez, we need to catch you up.”

 

“How do you really feel about Veronica and Betty?” Kevin asked once they finally set up the mattress.

“Honestly? I’m a bit upset. I don’t know why, I know it’s not in their control or anything, but it kind of upsets me that it happened right after we found out that we weren’t soulmates,” Archie explained.

“I get that. And also, you really are okay with me being gay? You seemed super uncomfortable at Pop’s,” Kevin frowned.

“Kevin, I am one hundred percent okay with you being gay,” Archie smiled. He couldn’t quite understand the funny feeling in his stomach.

“Okay, I’m glad,” Kevin smiled back. Kevin realised then, that he had a crush on Archie. The relief of Archie’s acceptance flooded through his body. He had thought he did earlier, when he finally comprehended what made him so nervous about Archie accepting Kevin’s sexuality. That relief—and the butterflies in his stomach—just confirmed his feelings. He thought back to the jealousy he felt when Archie and Veronica were dating, and realised how stupid he was to not figure out his feelings earlier.

“Could you pass my water? It’s up there, on your nightstand,” Kevin asked. “I can’t quite reach it.”

“Oh, sure,” he said as he picked up the glass of water and passed it to Kevin. Their fingers brushed as Kevin grabbed the glass, and for Archie and Kevin, the whole world was lit with colour.


	14. Curtains Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Archie discuss what just happened between them. Veronica suggests a non-romantic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i am so sorry i haven't updated in so long ,, ive been really busy and haven't had my laptop (i absolutely Despise updating on my phone) and i know it isn't my usual day but i felt like i owed it to you guys to update twice this week. also super sorry for the short part (again oops) i'll try making them longer from now on skfdhsfkjd

“Kevin? Don’t move—there’s glass everywhere,” Archie said, voice small. He leant down to pick up the shards of glass from the glass he just dropped. 

“Let me help,” Kevin said, carefully picking up the large pieces.

“Is everything okay up there?” Fred called from downstairs.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, dad,” Archie yelled back. “Kevin, there’s some paper towel in the kitchen—actually, nevermind, I’ll get it.”

Kevin made a pile of the smashed glass on the floor, avoiding the small shards, he didn’t feel like pricking his fingers.

 

“What happened? Smashed glass?” Fred asked Archie, who was rummaging through the cupboards to find a roll of paper towel.

“Yeah. Just shocked, the glass fell out of my hands.”

“Shocked? Why were you shocked?”

“Uh…” Archie found the paper towel, and shut the cabinet.

“Archie? Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, everything’s fine.”

“So what shocked you?”

“Found the paper towel.” He held up the paper towel for his dad to see, and turned to go upstairs.

“Archie, why aren’t you telling me? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

“I know, dad.” 

“So…?”

“So, I’ll tell you later. It’s not a big deal.” And with that, he turned to rush back upstairs.

 

“Find the paper towel?” Kevin asked when he heard footsteps approaching the room.

“Uh-huh.” Archie unraveled the paper towel and mopped up the spilled water.

“Everything is so… different,” Kevin commented.

“I know. How do people know what to call colours? Veronica said my hair’s red. I don’t know what that means. I don’t know how she knew.”

“Betty probably helped her. She used to see in colour, remember?” Kevin answered.

“Right.”

 

“Archie said this thing to me today,” Veronica furrowed her eyebrows.

“Was he not supportive or something? Did he say something to upset you, V?” Betty asked, reaching for Veronica’s hand.

“No, it’s not that. It’s… he said that not all soulmates have to be involved romantically.”

“Are you saying some soulmates just use each other for sex or something?”

“Ha! No. He said that some soulmates are just meant to be platonic. Like, a friend soulmate,” Veronica explained.

“Oh. Are you suggesting....?” Betty’s face fell.

“No—I mean, if… if you don’t want to explore things with me… romantically, we could try that,” Veronica offered.

“Is that what you want?” Betty asked.

“Is that what  _ you  _ want?”

“No.” Betty frowned.

“I don’t know.” Veronica replied.

“Wait, are you considering this? You don’t… you don’t want to at least try?”

“Betty, I’m not saying that. It was just a suggestion. I don’t want to force anything with us if there isn’t supposed to be anything there, or if thing don’t work out—”

“How will we know if we don’t try?” Betty asked.

“Then let’s try,” Veronica replied.

 

“I wasn’t expecting this,” Kevin smiled.

“I wasn’t either. But if I’m honest…”

“What?”

“I think I was kind of developing feelings for you,” Archie confessed.

“You were?” Archie nodded in response. “If I’m also being honest, I’ve had a crush on you for a while.”

“You have?” Archie chuckled.

“I have.”

There was silence for a moment, while the two of them comprehended everything that happened that day. Veronica had announced that Betty was her soulmate, and then they found out that they were each other’s soulmates.

“Kevin, what did you mean when you said your only love ran away from you?” Archie asked.

“Oh, you remembered that?” Archie nodded. “Back in Greendale, I was dating this guy. His name was Joaquin. We met at a party, we hooked up, and we started dating. He was my first everything. My first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love, my first time… We were both kind of desperate, that night at the party. I was upset because my friend had just found his soulmate. I had a crush on him at the time, so that really bummed me out. Joaquin was desperate because he was trying to make his crush jealous. I probably should’ve seen the red flags right there and then. But nope, I was desperate for a boyfriend,” Kevin laughed sadly. “Anyways, we dated for a while, and it was great. I was in love. But then he had to move away. I loved him, but I didn’t want to be in a relationship that would be just texts and facetimes. So I said that we should break up, but stay friends, because I still wanted him in my life.”

“Let me guess, he wanted to do long distance,” Archie laughed.

“He wanted to do long distance. I said it was never going to work out, long distance relationships never do. He said he didn’t want to be with me if I was going to be so negative. So, we broke up. He moved away, and he blocked me on every social media possible. He even blocked my email address, as if I was going to email him.”

“You’d only know he did block your email address if you tried to email him, Kev,” Archie raised his eyebrow. Kevin stayed silent.

“ _ Anyways _ , we lost contact after he moved away. We haven’t spoken since.”

“Do you regret dating him?” Archie asked.

“If I’m completely honest, yes. I wish I hadn’t hooked up with him that night. I lost my virginity when I was drunk and not completely conscious. He was drunk too. And if we hadn’t hooked up that night, we wouldn’t have dated, and just… I don’t know. I just wish my first love wasn’t in spite of my friend finding his soulmate.”

“Have you ever dated anyone since then?” Archie asked.

“I’ve been on a few dates, but never been on a second with any of them.”

There was a pause.

“Have you ever been in love?” Kevin asked.

“No. But I’m hoping for that to change.” Archie didn’t smile, but his eyes said it all.


	15. Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's mom fills her phone with voice calls, worrying Betty and bothering Veronica.

Next morning, Betty texted Archie asking if he and Kevin would come over for breakfast. Alice was making pancakes and had some left over.

“Do you want to?” Archie said, showing Kevin his phone screen.

“If you do,” Kevin replied. 

“Sure. Oh, should we tell them?”

“Tell them…?” Kevin raised  his eyebrows in confusion.

“That we’re soulmates.”

“I don’t mind, that’s up to you, I mean, you were dating Veronica and you’ve been best friends with Betty your whole life, that’s your decision to make,” Kevin said.

“I think we should wait,” Archie sighed. “They’ve got so much going on, I don’t think we should just spring this on them.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Let’s wait until we have things figured out.”

“I like that.”

 

Archie knocked on the red door of the Cooper house, and seconds later, Betty swung the door open. 

He knew nothing was different about her, but in Archie’s new eyes, the girl who had grown up with Archie looked like a whole new person. His mind wandered to Veronica, and what she might look like painted in colour.

“Archie, Kevin, come in. There’s a few pancakes left, we were hungry.” Betty smiled.

Alice, Polly, and Veronica were sat around the table, and Archie, Kevin and Betty filled the remaining seats. 

“Help yourselves, boys. The rest of us have had plenty, so don’t worry about saving us some.” Alice smiled.

A buzz on the table, the source Veronica’s phone.

“Third time this morning,” she sighed, declining the call and setting here phone back on the table.

“Who’s that?” Archie asked, eyes shifting from the pancake he was transferring to his plate to Veronica.

“My mom. She won’t stop calling me. I guess she thought I’d be back home by now. She doesn’t realise that I’m not coming home. As long as I’m not a burden to you, Mrs. Cooper. I don’t want to see her any time soon.”

 

“Veronica, call me back. I know you’re mad at me for being unaccepting or whatever, but  _ mija _ , I need you to come home, now”

Veronica listened through the voicemails her mother had left her after breakfast, letting the other three listen in.

“Veronica. I don’t have time for your silly games. Call me back, it’s important.”

“But you couldn’t be there for me in the most important part of my life? Yeah, okay  _ mom _ .” Veronica said to the phone.

“Veronica Cecilia Lodge, call me back right now. You need to come home. We can sort out this petty feud later, there are more important matters to focus on right now.”

“V, I think you should at least see what’s so important.” Betty wrapped Veronica’s free hand in hers. “It’ll get her off your back, at least.”

“I don’t think so, Betty. I don’t want anything to do with her,” Veronica pouted.

“You’re going to have to face her eventually,” Kevin reminded.

“And we can cross that damn bridge when we get to it.”

 

“Dad, I’m going to drop Kevin back home, be back soon,” Archie called from the doorway. Fred yelled back an ‘okay’ so Archie was sure he heard him. He shut the door behind Kevin, who had been upstairs gathering his things—his clothes and his phone charger (he keeps one with him at all times, in case of emergencies). He was wearing a shirt of Archie’s, a pair of Archie’s jeans, and his letterman jacket.

“My dad keeps hounding me to get a license, since I’m old enough now, but I’m not sure, driving seems so… complicated. I’ve tried a few times, but never really gotten the hang of it,” Kevin explained.

“It gets easier with time,” Archie smiled. “You get used to it after practice.”

“Are you the only one with a license around here? You’re always chaperoning Betty Veronica and I.”

“Betty’s mom’s too paranoid to let her drive after her dad died 8 years ago in an accident. Even Alice is hesitant to drive, but she needs a way to get around. Polly isn’t a fan of Alice’s precautions, but Betty agrees with her mom. Well, to an extent,” Archie said.

“Betty’s dad died? Jeez, I really need to learn more about you people.”

“Well, we have all the time in the world.” Archie looked over at Kevin briefly and smiled. Kevin smiled back, butterflies in his stomach resurfacing for the hundredth time that day.

 

At school the next day, their English teacher decided to pair them all up randomly for a writing project.

“You’re going to be writing a short story. Actually, let me rephrase. You’re going to be  _ co  _ writing a short story. I would let you pick your own partners, but in my experience, that almost never goes well. So, I’ll hand you all a piece of paper for you to write your names on, and then you can fold them, and put them in…” She shuffled things around on her desk. “Put them in this jar.” She held up a jar, which she spilled the contents of onto her desk. 

The students obeyed, writing their names on the paper their teacher had ripped from a random notebook, and put them into the jar at the front of the room.

“Okay, we’ll go from the front of the room to the back. Reggie, you first.”

Reggie Mantle stood from his desk and walked over to the jar. He picked out one of the papers at random, and unfolded it.

“Who’d you get?” the teacher asked.

“Josie. McCoy,” Reggie held out the paper. Josie walked over to Reggie’s desk and pulled a chair over. 

“Toni, you next.” Toni pulled out a name.

“Cheryl Blossom,” Toni called, looking around the room. Cheryl stood, smiling, and walked over to Toni’s desk.

A few more names were called, until they got to Betty, who was paired with Sweet Pea. Archie was paired with Fangs. Kevin was paired with Ethel. Veronica with Moose.

“Your short story has to be around… let’s say, three thousand words.”

A collective moan around the room.

“Two and a half,” the teacher sighed. The class still groaned, but less. “I’m not budging from that. You can pick any topic, it can be handwritten or typed, I don’t mind. Your deadline is one month from now.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main gang discuss their new writing project, and Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs discuss their friend's latest disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i may have given up on chapter titles oops,,, i have to admit they're not my strong suit.

Kevin, Archie, Betty and Veronica sat around one of the lunch tables, discussing their project. 

“Ethel? Seriously? I’ve literally never spoken to this girl. How am I supposed to write a whole short story with her?” Kevin complained.

“I think part of the point is to step out of your comfort zone, to talk to people you haven’t before.” Betty reasoned.

“I don’t think any of us have really spoken to our partners before. It’s a nice change of scenery,” Archie said.

“Are you saying you’re tired of us, Archiekins?” Veronica smiled. Archie smiled back sheepishly.

“Well I got Sweet Pea. Isn’t he one of Jughead’s friends?” Betty said, switching the focus of the conversation.

“I think so. Hey, have you spoken to him recently? It’s like he dissociated from us when you two broke up.” Archie said.

“No, we haven’t really talked. I think it’s easier this way, neither of us get hurt by hanging on to the past, hanging on to what we wish was still there.” Betty sighed.

Veronica seemed noticeably uncomfortable by Betty’s comment, and yet Betty didn’t notice.

“Does he feel that way?” Kevin asked.

“I… I don’t know, we haven’t spoken.”

“So what are you guys planning to write for your projects?” Veronica smiled, switching the subject to one that didn’t involve her soulmate being hung up on her ex.

“I don’t know. I think it’ll be easier for inspiration to flow when I’m actually working with Sweet Pea, that way I won’t get too hung up on my ideas only for him to crush them,” Betty sighed.

 

Speaking of Sweet Pea, he, Fangs and Toni were sat around one of the smaller tables in the cafeteria. Jughead was nowhere to be found.

“Where do you think he could be, though? I haven’t seen him since… since the night I came to apologise to you two,” Toni frowned.

“We haven’t seen him either.” One of Fangs’ hand was toying around with Sweet Pea’s, the other shovelling food into his mouth.

“Hey, how about that English project? Can’t believe I got paired with the most stuck-up bitch on this planet. I heard Cheryl’s not felt emotions since middle school. How’d I manage to get her as a partner? She won’t be able to write a short story if she has no emotions,” Toni smiled half-heartedly, trying to cheer up the table. They weren’t sad, exactly, just a bit down having not seen their friend in a few days. 

This wasn’t usually something Jughead did, so it made his friends worry.

“I’m sure she’s not that bad,” Sweet Pea assured. “Fangs, who’d you get again?”

“Archie Andrews. I’ve no idea if he’s any good. Though his head’s probably more in the game. I have a feeling I’ll be the one doing all the work,” Fangs sighed. “You got Betty, right Pea?”

“Yeah. Heard she’s good at writing,” Sweet Pea said. “Works with the Blue and Gold school newspaper things. By the way, why would they call it the Blue and Gold? That’s a bit insensitive to the people who haven’t met their soulmates, don’t you think?”

“People like me?” Toni smirked.

“Yeah. People like you. You don’t think so?” 

“I guess. But it isn’t really a problem, it’s just the school newspaper,” Toni argued. 

“True,” Fangs agreed. “Hey, do you think you’ll be meeting your soulmate any time soon? I had a bit of a gut feeling for a while before Sweets and I figured it out.”

“I don’t know, maybe. How is it supposed to feel?” Toni half-frowned.

“Like your life is about to begin,” Fangs said, sort of like a question, more than a statement. He turned to look at Sweet Pea, who was smiling at him like his life depended on it.

“Well, I guess I feel a bit different. Like something’s trying to tell me something.” 

 

“Kev, you always take the bus, right?” Archie asked once everyone else had left the student lounge. He was previously sitting on the seat across from Kevin, but stood up and walked around to sit next to him.

“Yeah, why?” Kevin smiled coyly, closing his book.

“I could drive you home after school, your house is on the way to mine, so it wouldn’t be an inconvenience, and—”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Kevin smiled.

“Yeah? Okay, cool. Do you want to, uh, should we.. do you—”

“Should we go now?” Kevin chuckled, finishing Archie’s words for him.

“Yeah,” Archie blushed.

“Come on.” Kevin stood, grabbing his bag on the way up.

Archie drove out of the school’s parking lot, as Kevin put music on through Archie’s phone.

“You and Betty have a similar taste in music,” Archie stated.

“We do?” 

“Yeah. But yours is a bit more upbeat. It’s… refreshing.”

“Refreshing?” Kevin laughed.

“Yeah. I’ve been listening to the same stuff Betty’s been putting on for years. It’s nice to have someone with new songs. I was getting sick of her songs.”

Kevin had a feeling he wasn’t just talking about the songs.

“Have you told your dad?” Kevin asked, picking at his nails out of nerves. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was nervous.

“I haven’t, yet, but I’m planning to. I just… don’t exactly know how to tell him.”

“Do you want me to be there with you? I could do that, if you’d like. I know how it feels to come out to your dad,” Kevin offered.

“I would like that, it’s just, I think this is something I should do on my own.” Archie moved one hand away from the steering wheel to take Kevin’s. Kevin looked over at Archie, who was focused on the road. 

“Of course. I get it.”  
“Thanks for the offer, though. It means a lot,” Archie smiled over at Kevin, but managed to keep his eyes on the road. Kevin smiled back


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds Veronica and tells her some shocking news. Kevin shows Archie around his house

Betty and Veronica were in Betty’s bedroom when there was a loud knock on the front door. Alice was out, she was at the Riverdale Register, typing up her next article. Polly was out, the girls didn’t know where, so they went to see who it was.

“Mom? What the hell are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?” Veronica hissed at her mother.

“You’re still using my Apple ID. I can track your phone. But, besides the point, Veronica. You need to come home. Pack your things.” Hermione hissed back.

“You don’t get to order me around like one of your butlers. I’m not coming back to your apartment. This is my home now.”

“Don’t be daft. Alice Cooper isn’t going to keep you in her lovely house forever. Come on, pack your things.”

“Mom, I told you, I’m not coming with you.”

“Veronica, you must. We don’t have time for this. You haven’t been answering my calls, nor my texts or voicemails. I’m not up for your silly games. Come home,” her mother reached for Veronica’s arm, but she quickly snatched it away.

“I'm not coming home. I'm staying  _ here _ ,” Veronica protested.

“Mrs. Lodge, she's fine to stay here, really—” Betty started, but was cut off by the acid tone of her soulmate's mother.

“Betty, stay out of this. You've caused enough damage. Veronica, you don't have to stay at home, if that's what you want, but I really need you to come home.”

“Why, mom? What's so important that it can't wait?” Veronica narrowed her eyes at her mother.

“Veronica, your father is home.”

* * *

 

“I don't think my dad's home. Want to come in for a bit?” Kevin asked, opening the car door.

“Oh. Sure.” Archie turned the engine off and chucked the key into his pocket. They walked to the entrance of Kevin’s house.

“And this,” Kevin said, throwing the front door open, “is the place I call home.”

“It's nice.” Archie looked around. The walls were quite bare, the furniture plain. He could tell that it was a recently moved into house, since it didn't have very many picture frames, or little things that made it homely.

“It's boring. Dad's always out, and he's the one who likes to make things interesting. I don't care much for decorating, so.” Kevin swung his arms around, feeling extremely aware of everything he was doing with his body (and also feeling quite awkward about it). 

“Where's your room?” Archie asked, and then from the look on Kevin's face, immediately regretted it.

“Oh. Uh, it's upstairs. I can show you if you want.” Kevin led the way up to his room, which was just slightly less plain than the rest of the house. It had a few touches of Kevin — some books scattered on his desk, some clothes piled onto a chair, some motivational quotes stuck around the walls (his mom printed them for him, and lamented them, as a parting gift) — but was otherwise quite bare. 

“Are you ever planning on making it a bit more… you?” Archie chuckled.

“This is quite ‘me’, I guess. Like I said, I'm not really the decorative type. I like simple.” He threw his bag down next to his desk and sat on his bed. He patted the spot beside him, welcoming Archie to take a seat.

“Maybe I could help you decorate this place a little more, someday,” Archie said.

“Maybe,” Kevin smiled. Archie's eyes shifted to Kevin's lips, and Kevin leaned in slowly. Archie filled the gap between them, and pressed his lips to Kevin's. Kevin's hand moved to the back of Archie's neck, and he shifted on the bed to face him more. Kevin fisted Archie's hair as their lips moved against each other's.

Archie had kissed Veronica before — that was his first kiss — but it hadn't felt anything like this. This kiss had more passion, more emotion. This kiss was more  _ real _ . 

Kevin had kissed a few other boys before, mostly just drunk kisses at parties, but this topped all of the others. Archie was a surprisingly good kisser, Kevin wasn't sure how much experience he had had.

“You're good at this,” Kevin said against his lips.

“Shh, you're wasting time that could be spent kissing,” Archie responded.

Archie moved himself closer to Kevin, craving more. Archie's hands found their way up to Kevin's cheeks.

Suddenly the boys heard the door downstairs swing open, and broke apart. Cursing under his breath, Kevin stood up and motioned for Archie to follow.

“Wait, Kevin. Before we go downstairs… do you think we should tell your dad?” Archie reached for Kevin's hand.

Kevin smiled. “I think that'd be a great idea.”

The two of them headed downstairs to greet Kevin's father.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Archie tell Tom Keller about their relationship; Veronica pays her parents' apartment a visit.

“Hey, Kevin. Who's this?” Tom Keller shook Archie's hand.

“Archie, Andrews, sir,” Archie said.

“Nice to meet you, Archie. Andrews as in Andrews Construction?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Call me Tom. I was friends with your old man in high school.”

“Oh, I didn't know,” Archie replied.

“Dad, we have something to uh… something to tell you,” Kevin said, looking down at the floor.

“Hmm?” Tom tried to meet his son's gaze.

“Dad, Archie's my soulmate.” Kevin looked back up, meeting his father's eyes, which filled with delight.

“Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you. Both of you.” Tom pulled them both in for a hug. Archie felt happiness - real, raw happiness - from such acceptance. If he felt this way with Kevin's dad, how would he feel with his own?

“You are?” Kevin smiled against his chest.

“I am. Oh, wait ‘til your mom hears. She's going to be so proud.”

Kevin's heart was full. The past few days had been some of the best of his life; he's found his soulmate, he'd  _ kissed  _ his soulmate, which felt like no kiss he'd ever experienced before, and his dad was ecstatic about it. He hugged his father tighter, and then pulled away.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Keller, it means a lot that you're so okay with this. I hope my dad's this accepting,” Archie smiled.

“I'm sure he will be. Hey, do you want anything to eat?”

“Thanks for the offer, but I should probably head home. My dad will be waiting.”

“Okay. Well, take care. And know that you're welcome to come here any time.”

“Thank you, Mr. Keller. Bye, Kev,” he smiled at his soulmate, who was beaming like it was the happiest moment of his life. It very well could've been, Archie thought.

“Bye, Archie.”

 

Archie drove home unable to wipe the smile from his face. He greeted his dad in the kitchen, and went upstairs to his room, collapsing on his bed, still in a happy high. He pulled out his phone to text Kevin, who had already sent him a text.

_ My dad's still happy. I am too.  I think we should tell B & V, I can’t imagine they’d hate us for it. Tbh they’d probably hate it if we didn’t tell them. But your choice. What do you think? _

_ I think that's a good idea. I also want to tell my dad, telling your dad made me want to tell mine. _

Kevin sent a thumbs up and a smiley face in response.

 

Twenty minutes after their encounter, Veronica was back at the Pembrooke. Betty decided to stay behind, since she didn’t feel particularly welcome at Hermione’s apartment.

“Veronica! So nice to finally see you. It was such a shame to come home after so many months, only to hear that my daughter was spending her nights elsewhere. How could you embarrass your mother so much?” Hiram Lodge kissed Veronica on both cheeks. 

“It wasn’t nearly as embarrassing for her as it was for me,” Veronica said under her breath.

Hermione kissed her husband in greeting, and went to the kitchen to fetch two glasses of champagne. 

“What do you want me here for, anyway? I’ve said hello, that’s more than I’d wished for. Can I go back to Betty’s?” Veronica sighed.

“Betty? That’s who you’ve been with? An oddly feminine name, if you ask me. When Hermione said that you’d met your soulmate, I didn’t imagine his name to be  _ ‘Betty _ .’” Hiram scoffed.

“Daddy, surely you aren’t that thick. Betty is a girl.” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Now, is that how you talk to your father, who you haven’t seen in months?” Hiram smiled maliciously.

“That’s how I talk to my father who just spent months in  _ prison _ .” Veronica hissed.

“Watch your mouth, Mija.” Hermione whispered just loud enough for Veronica to hear.

“Look, if my soulmate being a girl is a problem for you, I’d rather you tell me now, so that I can get this over with sooner.” Veronica raised one of her eyebrows.

After a moment of silence, Hiram said “of course it’s a problem, Veronica. It’s against our religion.”

“Okay, yeah, I’m going now. Can’t be bothered to argue that ridiculous point. I’m your daughter. Your only child. If you really loved me, I would be more important than your beliefs. I would be more important than which gender my soulmate is. But clearly, I’m not, so there’s no use in me living in a house in which my parents care more about what a book says than what their daughter does.”

“Don’t you dare disrespect your religion like that, Veronica.” Hermione grabbed onto her daughter’s arm.

“I’m going now.” Veronica repeated. She ran into her room quickly to gather some items she had left behind, and then began to walk back to Betty’s house.

During the time she was at Betty’s house and back with her parents, the sun had set, so she relied on the dim overheard streetlights to guide her to her soulmate’s home.

An hour passed, and she hadn’t managed to find the house, so she called Betty.

“Veronica? Where are you? Are you at the Pembrooke still?” Betty asked, worry in her voice.

“Uh, no. I left an hour ago, and I thought I could find my way to your house, but I think I’m lost.” Veronica asked, looking around.

“Okay.  _ Mom _ ?” Betty yelled, holding the phone away from her ear. “Veronica, we’re coming to pick you up. Stay where you are, we’ll be there soon. Where exactly are you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> It would be wonderful if you could leave comments, this way I can feel motivated to keep writing and posting more! Any constructive criticism/feedback/even compliments would be great! I would really like to know if you guys like this!


End file.
